The legend sky cat
by Marisay-chan
Summary: In the form of cats, they must do what it takes to help…the legend sky cat?
1. Special cats

_Marisay-chan here writing a new story! My, my, I have not even finish the other two stories of mine, and yet here I am writing another one, tsk tsk. Anyways, First time writing Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So do go easy on it! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: In the form of cats, they must do what it takes to help…the legend sky cat?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

In this world, there are about 80 to 90 breeds of cats around the Earth.

However, due to some experiments, new breeds of cats were formed,

and the thing is that…this group of newly bred cats…

...are not exactly normal cats…

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**  
_

* * *

_~In a dark alley, raining~_

_No…_

Rain splattered on an injured furry body as it ran.

_Stay away…!_

"There it is! Get it!" A voice shouted out.

The furry body jerked as flashlights shone on it, it then continued to ran, trying to get away.

"Stupid furball! Stay still!"

A gun shot then sounded, and a cry was wrenched out from the furry body.

The furry body went down as pain overwhelmed it. It tried to get up, to no avail.

"Finally caught up to you, you stupid furball." A shadow loomed over the furry body. "Now, I just need you bring you ba-"

A thud reached the furry body's ear. It slowly raised its head, to see a silhouette, holding a brick in their hands, standing above it, and its earlier pursuer was down on the ground.

The silhouette let out a shaky breath, before dropping the brick on the ground, and slowly made their way to the furry body.

The furry body struggled to stand up when it saw that, but fell down due to the injuries it had.

"Shhh…" The silhouette gently wrapped their hands on the furry body, carrying it up to their chest, trying to protect it from the rain. "I won't…let them get you…I protect you…if it is the last thing I do!" The silhouette then started to move slowly. "…I…I need to…get you healed…"

The furry body looked up at its savior weakly, before closing its eyes, trusting them to protect it as they say they would.

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**_

* * *

_~At a house, kitchen~_

_RING_

_RING_

"Everyone! Breakfast time!" A woman, with an orange clover mark under her left eye, clapped her hands with a smile.

Straight after that sentence, a group of cats came rushing towards her, looking at her with wide eyes, their tails swishing in excitement.

The woman chuckled and started placing bowls of food on the ground. The cats attacked the food as if they had not eaten for a while.

The woman giggled, turning towards the door as another group of cats strolled in.

"Ah! Hibari-kun, Mukuro-kun, no fighting!" She went ahead to split a light purple cat and a light indigo cat, where the former was hissing while the latter seemed pleased. "Otherwise, no breakfast!"

The hissing stopped immediately and the two cats stared at her. The woman them smiled. "Your foods are over there."

The two cats went to their bowl of food quietly. The woman sighed as she could almost see sparks of electricity when the cat's eyes met, before she turned to the other cats that just came in.

"Giotto-kun, Reborn-kun, Alaude-kun, Daemon-kun, and Fon-kun, where is Verde-kun?"

All the five different-colored cats turned their head outside of the kitchen in answer. The woman followed their direction, only to sigh again, spotting a dark green-colored cat at the living room that is connected to the kitchen. The dark green cat was currently typing something with its paws with a laptop.

"Verde-kun, if you do not come for breakfast now, I will confiscate your laptop." The woman frowned slightly.

The dark green cat froze hearing that, turning his head slowly to face the woman, who was pointing to the kitchen. The cat let out a soft growl before making its way in the kitchen.

The woman smiled as she watched all the cats ate their breakfast.

"Now, I need to prepare the room for their transformation!"

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**_

* * *

_~After breakfast, at a room~_

"All right everyone! Time to transform!" The woman clapped her hands.

She received some meowing and hissing, before the cats' body started to shimmer. She watched with a smile, as hands and legs were formed from their furry bodies. Before long, instead of cats, there were 19 people standing in front of her, with cat ears and tails.

"Now, now, it's nice to stretch out again haha!" A man with blue cat ears and tails said.

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Another man with silver hair said, his red cat ears twitched in anger.

"Be quiet, Gokudera. You are noisy. Can't you just get along with Yamamoto?" A man similar to the silver-haired man, except that he had pink-red hair, stuffed a finger in his ear.

"Shut up, pinky! You can't even get along with Asari as well!"

"…What did you call me?" Hissing started to occur.

"Calm down, G. Why don't we just get along, hm?" A man blew on a flute that was on his hand, his blue tail curling up. He only smiled when he received two glares. "I suppose that is a no?"

"Time for some training to the EXTREME!" A boxer punched his bandaged fist into the air. "Want to join me to the EXTREME, Kunckle-senpai?"

"That I shall to the extreme, Ryohei!" A priest like man smiled.

"Whahaha! Lambo-san wants to play! Hey, hey, Lampo, I want to play!" A five-year-old child with a cow suit shouted out, while climbing on top of a boy with green hair.

"That's Lampo-sama to you…" The boy sighed, his green tail twitched in annoyance. "…Reasons why I hate kids."

"You are a kid yourself, hey!" A man with an army suit retorted. "And Verde is immersing himself in the laptop again, hey! He is going to have his eyes pop out, hey!"

The man called Verde, with his dark green tail swishing behind him, was indeed typing away in his laptop, ignoring everything around him.

A man with a red Chinese outfit took a deep breath, before giving a small smile. "I do not think that his eyes will popped out as you say, Colonnello. Although, it is bad for the eyes."

A girl similar to the woman, who was taking care of them, nodded in agreement. "Fon is right. I wish someone could stop him." She sighed sadly, her orange ears flat on her head.

"Why not asks Skull to do it then, Yuni?" A man with a hood pointed his indigo tail at the person, who was wearing a helmet.

"Wh-Wh-What!" That person called Skull panicked.

"Not a bad idea, Viper, hey!" Colonnello smirked.

"…It's Mammon." Mammon glared, not that any of them could see, due to his hood.

"Come on, do it for Yuni, hey!" Colonnello took Skull's purple tail and threw him to where Verde was.

"Yahhhhh!" Skull found himself propelling towards Verde. As he flew on, he caught onto Yuni's sad face. "…Argh…For Yuni's sake! Oiii, Verde! Stop using your lapto-"

However, just as he was about to reach Verde, Verde suddenly leaned back, causing Skull to fly in front of him, to where another four men and a girl were.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Skull continued to fly until he reached in between two men, before hitting the wall, sliding to the ground from there. "Ow, ow, ow…" Skull slowly got up, rubbing his helmet in pain. He then froze as he felt a merciless aura behind him. Slowly turning back, he saw a man with a pair of tonfas, staring at him.

"For disturbing a fight, I'll bite you to death." He then proceeded to beat up Skull.

"GAH! AH! WAIT, HIBARI! IT'S NOT M- AH!"

"Kufufufu…it is music to the ears, is it not, my dear Chrome?" The man that Hibari was facing earlier, turned to a girl, who was wearing an eyepatch, with a smile.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." The girl smiled back, her indigo tail curled around her body, staring at the mismatched eyes of Mukuro.

"…" A man with blond hair simply watched the scene in silent, his purple cat ears twitched every time Skull made a noise.

"Nufufufu, enjoying yourself, Alaude?" Another man, who is similar to Mukuro, grinned at the blond man.

"…Daemon." Alaude said, before turning back to the scene again.

The woman sighed as she watched this entire scene happening. "Now, everyone, remember to stay in this form until night fall, all right?"

"Yes, Luce!" A chorus of voice answered her, with some of them nodding or scoffing.

Luce smiled, turning to the other two cats that had not transformed. Walking towards them, she kneeled down to their level. "Giotto-kun, Reborn-kun. The two of you are still unwilling to transform?"

The orange cat merely blinked and meowed at her, while the yellow cat turned its back to her, going off to sleep.

Luce sighed, patting the orange cat, who purred. "Giotto-kun, why don't you tell me, why won't you transform, since Reborn-kun is going off to sleep?"

The cat, Giotto, merely blinked again, tilting its head to the side and meowed.

Luce sighed again. "That does not really help me…"

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**_

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Someone's panting could be heard, as they walked along the streets. They then looked down at the bundle they were holding.

"…Just…hang on…I will…get help…soon…" The person then continued to move on, staggering slightly.

A soft mewl was heard from the bundle.

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**_

* * *

"Get back here you stupid cow!"

Gokudera shouted out, chasing after Lambo.

"Whahaha! Can't catch me, stupidera!" Lambo pulled one of his eyelids down, using his tail to smack his butt, angering Gokudera even more.

"You-!" Gokudera reached inside his shirt, and pulled out several dynamites. "I WILL BLOW YOU UP!" He then somehow managed to light the dynamites up without any form of fire, and threw all of the dynamites at Lambo, who could only stared at those dynamites with wide eyes.

"Gupyaa…" Was all Lambo managed to get out, before all the dynamites exploded, with him at the center.

_BOOM_

_BOOOM_

_BOOM_

Smoke then filled the entire room after the dynamites exploded.

"Don't…just throw…your dynamites around…Gokudera…hey!" Colonnello coughed out, waving his hands around to clear the smoke.

"Hahaha! What game is it this time?" Yamamoto laughed, not really affected by the smoke, swinging his baseball bat that he held in his hands.

Once the smoke cleared, Lambo was found at the center, with bruises on his body. Lambo shakily got up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Gotta…stay…calm…"

However, despite saying that, Lambo started crying waterfalls.

"Ahh, you made the kid cry, Gokudera, haha!" Yamamoto laughed again.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera clenched his hands at Yamamoto, before noticing something pink dropped in front of him.

"Hm? What is th-Gyaaaah!" Gokudera screamed when he noticed that it was a grenade in front of him. Quickly kicking it away, he looked towards Lambo, who was throwing grenades everywhere while crying. "YOU STUPID COW!"

"My, my. Yamamoto, this is a good practice for you!" Asari said with a smile as grenades started coming their way.

"All right! Here goes!" Yamamoto smiled, before a serious expression came to his face, his blue cat ear flattened on his head, and then he started batting the grenades away from them with his baseball bat, as though they were baseballs.

The grenades then went to where Kunckle and Ryohei were.

"Let's do this to the extreme!" Kunckle smiled, getting his fists ready.

"Ahhh! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out.

The two of them started punching the grenades away, forcing the grenades to fly to another direction, before exploding.

"Target practices, hey!" Colonnello shattered the grenades with his anti-tank rifle, before it could even come near the rest of the group.

"Troubesom- Giotto!" G shouted out, seeing some of the grenades heading towards the two untransformed cats. He quickly rushed towards the direction.

"Uwa!" Asari widened his eyes, as the grenade got closer to Giotto and Reborn.

_G is not going to make it in time!_

Giotto merely stared at the grenades heading his way. Just inches away from hitting, the grenade suddenly dissolved into flames, disappeared into nothing.

G fell face flat to the ground when he saw that. Lifting his head up, "I totally forgotten about your flames…" G stared at Giotto, annoyed, as Asari clapped his hands at the performance.

Giotto meowed at G, giving G the impression that Giotto was smiling at him. Reborn did not even bother to wake up, his back facing the commotion.

"STOP THROWING THE GRENADES YOU STUPID COW!"

"Homerun!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Take this and that, hey!"

Meanwhile, as all of this were happening, Luce could be found sitting at the living room, drinking her tea. Hearing all the bombing sounds, she let out a sigh.

"A normal occurrence, huh?" She giggled, looking towards the couch, where Alaude and Hibari were sleeping on, with Daemon, Mukuro and Chrome on the other side of the room, sleeping as well.

* * *

_**Special cats with special talents**_

* * *

_~Near evening~_

"My, just look at how dirty all of you have become." Luce wagged her fingers at the dusty looking people. "All of you are going straight to bath."

Groans of displeasure echoed the room.

"No complaints! Now, change back to your cat forms and go take a bath. Except for Giotto-kun, Reborn-kun, Alaude-kun, Hibari-kun, Daemon-kun, Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan."

All of them were about to do just that when Giotto suddenly leaped up from where he was lying, meowing at the front door.

The rest of them froze seeing that action, even Reborn lifted his head to stare at Giotto.

"Giotto-kun?" Luce asked, looking between the front door and Giotto.

Giotto is almost like the leader to the group cats here, and he have the best intuition out of all of them, often sensing danger first, thus leading the group to safely all of the time.

_And if he has his attention to the door-_

Straight after Luce thought that, the front door's bell started ringing non-stop, as if urgent.

All the humanoid cats tensed up further. Even Luce was unsure, whether she should open the door. However, Giotto merely pulled on her dress, guiding her to the door.

"Eh? It's safe, Giotto-kun?"

Giotto nodded and meowed, scratching on the front door.

Trusting Giotto's senses, Luce reached her hand to the doorknob, while the rest of the humanoid cats, along with Reborn, stared in anticipation.

Turning the doorknob slowly, Luce opened the door,

"Ahhh!"

Only to look on in shock as a man fell into the room the moment the door was opened.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_SOOOOOOoooo…How was it? I hope that I got everybody's character down, somehow. ^_^''_

_Anyways, wonder what happened in the first scene? And who was the man who fell into the room?_

_Things to note:_

_-chan = used between close friend, mainly on females._

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status. _

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status._

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_-senpai = __Roughly equivalent to the Western concept of a mentor, refers to people who are of a senior group_

_That's all folks! Do leave a review and tell me how it when!_


	2. A special man

_Marisay-chan writing here! Updating this chapter first as the ideas are flowing fast to me! And a biggggggg thank you to those who had reviewed! I love you! ^_^_

_To __**treasure family**__: I'm happy that you like it! Some of your question will be answered in this chapter, as for the rest…*Chuckles*…it will be a secret until the later chapters ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Luce shouted out as she saw a man fell forward into the room and onto the ground, the moment she opened the door. The bundle he was carrying fell out of his hands, landing on the ground above his head.

"Ahhhh!" Lampo, Lambo and Skull screamed along with her, seeing the motionless man on the ground.

Some of the humanoid cats hissed, thinking that it is an intruder.

"My, is he all right?" Fon asked, going near the motionless man.

Verde pushed his glasses up, staring at the man in interest.

"Don't get near, it might be a trap, hey!" Colonnello pointed his rifle at the man.

Asari and Yamamoto sniffed the air, looking worriedly at the man, while Ryohei and Kunckle looked confused.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome tugged at Mukuro's sleeves.

"Yes, my dear Chrome?"

"I-Is he dangerous?"

"Kufufufu…" Was the reply Chrome received. However, Chrome could see that Mukuro was narrowing his eyes at the body. Daemon, too, was narrowing his eyes at the body.

Alaude and G stepped towards Giotto, who had his attention somewhere else.

"Shall we blow him up?" Gokudera took out some dynamites.

Slowly, the room was filled with useless chattering, that was irritating one cat. Then-

_THUD_

Everyone turned to the corner, where a yellow cat just landed on the ground. Black-silted eyes glared, silencing the noise. Reborn, then, walked up to where the man was, and looked at Luce.

Getting the hint, Luce, hesitantly placed a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Sir? Sir? Please wake up!" Luce was about flipped the man onto his back, when he made a groan.

"S-Sir? Can you hear me?" Luce leaned her head down to the man.

"…" The man mouthed something.

"W-What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"…Him…" The man gasped out. "…Help…him…please…"

"W-What? W-Wait sir!" Luce panicked, seeing that the man had went unconscious. "Help who?"

A meow attracted her attention. Luce looked up to see Giotto and Reborn crowding over the bundle the man had dropped, while Alaude and G hang around at the back, looking tensed at the bundle.

"G-Giotto-kun? Reborn-kun?" Luce questioned, glancing at the bundle.

Giotto moved forward, unwrapping the bundle with his teeth. Everyone watched in anticipation as Giotto slowly unwrapped the bundle. Just as the he was about to push the last piece of cloth away, Giotto growled out and Reborn hissed, as a metallic smell reached their nose. Giotto quickly pushed the cloth away, only to reveal-

All the humanoid cats widened their eyes at the sight.

"Oh my god!" Luce covered her mouth in horror.

Lying there, was a small brownish cat, at least it looked to be in brown. It was hard to distinguish as blood was coating the fur. A lot of blood. As if that was not enough, the blood continued to flow from the cat, soaking the cloth that was wrapped around it.

Luce quickly made her way to the cat, noticing that its breathing was really harsh, causing it to be even more painful to its injured body. Luce gently strokes the fur, trying to see the damage, however just that slight movement was enough to cause a painful cry from the cat.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Luce kept repeating herself, not aware of the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

_Who would do such a thing?!_

A hiss snapped her out of her thoughts. Luce turned her teary eyes, to meet black-silted ones. Luce swallowed her sobs, wiping her tears away, understanding the message that Reborn was sending.

_Calm down! Now is not the time for this!_

Reborn nodded when she had calm down, and turned to Giotto, who was hovering over the injured cat, letting out soothing sounds to calm it. Reborn hissed at Giotto, gaining his attention. Giotto then nodded.

Turning to the rest of the group, Giotto let out several meowing and hissing sounds. Every single one of them listened intently, and before Luce knew it, all the humanoid cats started moving around the room.

Luce watched as Gokudera headed towards the wall phone, punching the numbers in a hurry and calling someone.

Alaude and G went to the unconscious man and hurled him up, bringing him to the couch, where Fon, Colonnello, Asari and Yamamoto prepared, bringing blankets to cover him up with. Verde then came forward, pressing his fingers on the man's wrist.

While all of this was done, Giotto tried to move the cat onto a better location, but every movement just seems to cause agony for the cat, judging by the cries it made. Shaking his head, Giotto called for Kunckle and Ryohei, who immediately went to his side, and hovered their hands, which started glowing, above the injured cat. At that, Reborn's whole body glowed as well.

Luce could only observed the whole scene in slight confusion, not knowing what was happening. She was then startled as she felt a tug on her hand. She turned around to see Yuni, who was holding a wide-teary-eyes Lambo in her arms, smiling at her.

"They are using their flames to heal him a little, just enough not to cause pain when we move him." Yuni explained, as the glows begins to recede. "Also, Gokudera-san is calling Shamal-san now."

"I see…Why not just heal him all the way?" Luce asked, watching as Kunckle and Ryohei carried the cat, along with the cloth, to the center of the room, and placed it on the floor. She, along with Yuni and Lambo, followed them and sat near the cat to watch its progress.

"He is too weak now, if he receive strong flames with his current condition, he will die…" Yuni said sadly.

"Oh…" Luce responded, staring at the cat.

"I brought the towels." Lampo came in with some white fluffy towels, and was about to replace the cloth that was under the injured cat, when it started swiping at him. "Ow! Hey!"

It then tried to stand up, however, even with the healing, the damage was still too great, thus causing it to fall back down to the ground with a cry.

"Ah! Please! We are just trying to help you!" Luce reached a hand forward to calm it, when her hand was pushed back by Reborn, just as sharp teeth clams down at where her hand was before. "Ah!"

Reborn growled lowly at the cat, who stared back fearfully. However, it still tried to scratch anyone, who came close to it, despite being scared.

Giotto blinked and tried to step closer to the cat, whose eyes immediately snapped to him, fangs poking out as if to warn him off. Giotto blinked again, before turning to where Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome and Mammon were and meowed at them.

"Nufufu…very well."

"Kufufu…it seems interesting, so I shall help out then."

"If Mukuro-sama says so…"

"Haaa…working for free again…"

The four of them then placed their hands in front of them, where indigo mist slowly emerges and settled on the current agitated cat. Slowly, the cat's eyes drooped and its body relaxed, however, it continued to let out soft growls even in its relaxed state.

"…" Both Daemon and Mukuro narrowed their eyes when they saw that. Even Chrome was frowning slightly.

"…Strange." Mammon commented, letting his hands dropped.

"Hm? What is, Mammon-kun?" Luce asked, helping Lampo to place the towels.

"…It's nothing."

Reborn and Giotto stared at Mammon and the other three humanoid cats for a while and glanced at each other.

"Tch…Why is it me who gets hurt?" Lampo complained, letting Kunckle heal his wound.

"Shamal is on his way." Gokudera turned to the others, staring at the cat.

"This man is fine, he is simply exhausted and a bit feverish." Verde reported, pushing his glasses up and stepped away from the man. At that, Fon went to get a pack of ice and placed it on the man's forehead.

"Ah…Thank you everyone, I don't know what to do without all of you." Luce smiled at them, before looking at the still-growling cat. "…Who would do such a thing…"

Silence filled the room at that question, and was then broken by a loud shout.

"Hey, my beautiful Luce! I came to se-Whoa!"

Everybody turned to the front door, to see Hibari holding out a tonfa at a man entering the front door.

_When did he get there?_

Some thought, sweatdropping slightly.

"Oi, Hibari! That's Shamal! Don't attack him, you idiot!" Gokudera shouted out, earning him a glare at the insult.

"Hn." Hibari removed his tonfa away from the man and leaned on the wall.

"My, my, that was dangerous." The man called Shamal chuckled nervously. "So, what is it? I received a call from Gokudera, saying that it was an emerg-" He trailed off, staring at the center, where the cat laid. "…My, what do we have here?"

Luce quickly explained the situation to him, as he walked closer. "…Can you help him?"

Shamal kneeled near the cat, looking at the damage with critical eyes. He then focused his gaze on the cat's stomach. Reaching into his white lab coat, he pulled out two tweezers.

Seeing that, the cat's eyes widened and started to struggle.

"Oi, oi, I cant get to work like this." Shamal leaned back as the cat tried to swipe at him.

"The mist is not working, hey! Oi, Daemon, Mukuro, Mammon and Chrome, you guys are not slaking off are you, hey?" Colonnello asked.

The four of them, however, remained silent, staring at the cat.

"Why did you take out the tweezers, Shamal-san?" Yuni asked, thinking that was the source of the disturbance.

"There is something in the stomach." Shamal pointed at a wound, where blood continues to flow out. "Whatever it is, its causing pain for the cat, as well as blood to flow out. If not taken out, the cat will bleed to death."

Giotto glanced at the cat at that statement, noticing that the cat did not take its eyes off the tweezers. Making a decision, Giotto went to the cat's side and gently placed a paw on its head. Startled by the sudden touch, the cat immediately turned its head and sunk its fangs into the paw.

"Giotto!"

Gasps of shock shot through the room as the humanoid cats witnessed this.

"Why you-!" Gokudera got ready to pull out some dynamites, but was stopped as Giotto merely purred. "Eh?"

"G-Giotto-kun?" Luce stuttered.

Giotto ignored the others and continued to purr, letting his tail stroke gently at the cat's head. The cat, having closed its eyes once it bit Giotto, slowly opened its eyes, staring at the light orange-silted eyes. Giotto meowed at him, licking between the cat's eyes.

Everyone watched as the cat slowly released Giotto's paws at the continuous affection gestures. It then laid its head on the towels, staring at Giotto. Giotto meowed again, and this time it meowed back weakly.

"What are they saying, Yuni-chan?" Luce asked, as the meowing continues.

"Oh, Giotto-san is telling the cat what the tweezers are for, and trying to tell him that we just wanted to help him." Yuni told her, tears started welling in her eyes. "The cat keep on saying that he does not want any more pains, pleading us not to hurt him anymore."

Luce could only look sadly at the cat.

Just then, Giotto gave a sharp nod at the cat and hissed. The cat stared for a while, before giving a weak nod back. Giotto then meowed at Shamal, who was blinking in confusion.

"You can work on him now, Shamal-san." Yuni smiled.

"O-Oh." Shamal leaned down to the cat. "I don't know if Giotto told you this, but this is going to be painful, so try not to move too much."

The cat trembled, before giving a tiny nod with the encouragement from Giotto.

Shamal nodded back. "Let's get to work. Everyone besides Giotto step back, I need space, also get me some bandages along with warm water and towels."

The rest of the occupants moved accordingly, watching intensely, while Luce and Yuni went to get the needed things.

Shamal then started to push one of the tweezers into the wound, trying to take out whatever that was inside, while using the other to stretch the wound to get a better look. The cat let out a loud cry, to which Giotto was quick to comfort.

This went on for a while, before-

"Found it." Shamal narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I am pulling it out."

Slowly Shamal pulled the tweezers out, with everyone watching, and finally the tweezers was out. Shamal then showed everyone the tweezer.

"Is that-!" Kunckle gasped.

"A bullet." Shamal confirmed, looking at the bloodstained bullet. "This cat is really lucky to be still alive."

The cat let out a soft mewl, tired after such an experience.

"Here Shamal-san." Luce and Yuni passed the bandages to him, and placed the water and towel near the cat.

"All right, help me clean his wound." Shamal and the two females started to clean the wound and bandaged it up. "Good, everything will be just fine now. Just get plenty of rest, don't do exerting stuffs, and you will be back to normal after a few weeks or so."

The tension that was in the room was released after the good news.

"That is really a good news." Fon smiled, while Luce and Yuni sighed in relief.

Asari sighed and smiled. "That was really a tense situation." Yamamoto nodded in agreement while smiling happily.

"Whahaha! Little kitten is going to be all right!" Lambo screamed out.

"Jeezs, you are younger then that cat, and you call him a kitten?" Lampo rolled opened eye.

Verde smirked, going back to his laptop once again.

"Haha! And it was because of me that the cat is all righ-GAH!" Skull was interrupted as Reborn and Colonnello kicked him away.

"Don't say lies, hey!" A hiss backed up Colonnello's statement.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei punched his fist in the air.

"Noisy…" G muttered as Gokudera punched Lambo's head for screaming too much.

Giotto only shook his head at the others antics, and glanced down at the cat, who was staring at him.

Giotto purred again, stroking its head with his tail, urging him to go and sleep.

The cat blinking sleepily, let out another soft mewl before closing its eyes. The last it heard was Luce saying:

"Oh, could you check on the man as well, Shamal-san. He seems a bit feverish."

"Haaa? You know that I don't treat man, Luce…"

And everything went black for the cat.

* * *

**_The man who tries to protect_**

* * *

_~The next morning~_

The man's eyes fluttered as sunlight hits him. Opening his eyes, he looked at his surrounding blearily.

_Where am I? I was walking along the streets and…_

The man gasped and shot up from the couch in panic.

"Oh, you are awake!"

The man turned to see Asari standing there with a plate in his hands.

"Here, have some breakfast first bef-" Asari was cut off when the man quickly went towards him and held his shoulder. "Wha-!"

"Where is he! Is he all right! The bullet…The bullet! You need to take it out from him! Otherwise he will die!" The man started shaking the Asari slightly.

"Wa-Wait! Please calm down! The cat is fine!" The man stopped shaking, staring at Asari with wide eyes. "He is currently resting at that room where the others are." Asari pointed to one of the rooms.

Without another word, the man rushed to the room, shocking Asari.

"Ah! Wait!"

The man ignored Asari and slammed the door opened, startling the occupants inside. Every humanoid cats straight away pointed their weapons in his direction, but the man was only concerned about the cat that was laying at one of the cat basket near Giotto.

"Tsuna!" He rushed up to the cat, kneeled in front of the sleeping cat. "Is he all right? Will he be fine?"

"Please calm yourself down."

The man turned to the door, where Luce stood. Luce then gestured the humanoid cats to lower their weapons, which they did.

"Please tell me he is all right." The man pleaded.

Luce smiled. "He will be fine, all he need is just some rest."

"I-Is that so…" The man sighed in relief, looking fondly at the cat, and reaching a hand to stroke its fur gently. "…That's really great, isn't it, Tsuna?"

"His name is Tsuna?" Luce asked kneeling near him.

"Tsunayoshi actually. Tsuna is easier though…Ah!" The man widened his eyes and turned to the rest of the occupants. "I-I am really sorry about my rudeness earlier!"

"It is fine." Luce said. "You seem really worried for him."

"A-Ah…he's my precious friend, that's why…"

"I see." Luce then guided the man to a seat nearby. "We would really like you to explain the situation as you would have guessed. But first," Luce smiled. "What is your name?"

"E-Eh?" The man fidgeted nervously while looking down. "Ah…Um…"

"Just hurry and spit it out!" Gokudera shouted out.

"Gokudera-kun!" Luce looked at Gokudera in disapproval.

"Tch!" Gokudera turned his head away.

"…Shoichi…"

"Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Luce tried to encourage the man.

"…My name is…Shoichi…" The man looked up.

"Irie Shoichi."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whoa! That was intense! Thank goodness that Tsuna is all right!_

_But, why is Tsuna is this state in the first place? And what has Shoichi got to do with it? Also, The indigo cats seemed to be disturbed by something, is there a reason why the mist is not working as Colonnello had said?_

_That's all folks! Leave a review to tell me what you think!_


	3. A special cat

_Marisay-chan rushing to write over here! Gyaa! I rushed to finish this chapter, as I have not done my work yet! But it is just bothering me! *Pulling my hair* Anyways, hope that you will enjoy this chapter!_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__: …*Laughs Nervously*…Looks like somebody noticed…But don't worry, I am not abandoning the Nurarihyon's stories. It's just that the ideas for this one is flowing faster, so I wanted to post it first before I forget (I am a very forgetful person T_T)…As for being a KHR fan…Tsuna is just too cute to ignore! *Squeals* And his HDWM…*Sighs dreamingly*…They actually reminded me of Rikuo and his night form…*Blinks*…Maybe I should wr-Opps! Better not get ahead of myself! I have too much to do as it is! ^_^'' (But maybe…)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Afternoon, near evening ~_

Eyelids fluttered slightly, before slowly opening to reveal sleepy brown silted eyes. The eyes blinked a couple of times to clear the sleepiness away and looked around.

The cat, named Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, was confused as he took in his surrounding. Giving a confused sound, he made to get up, but was stopped as a sharp pain shot through his body. He let out a small cry, falling back on the bed that he was lying at.

Looking down at his body, he saw bandages wrapping around his body. Blinking a few times, memories of what happened to him, as well as the really kind orange cat that comfort him, flashed through his mind. Tsuna looked around to see if he could spot that cat.

He saw several people, with cat ears and tails, lying around the mattress that was on the floor. Some of them were sleep talking. Tsuna blinked as he witness a silver-haired man punching the air, muttering something like 'Extreme' in his sleep.

Continuing looking around, he spotted who he was looking for at the top of one of the shelves opposite of him, sleeping with a pillow under him. Tsuna's ears perked up at the sight of the orange cat. The affection that was shown to him, was one he had never received before, and for some reason, Tsuna truly believes that, that cat will never harm him.

Suddenly shivering, due to the slight wind that came from the window, Tsuna looked at the cat and tried to move down from the bed, which is a basket with a cushion. However, Tsuna let out a slight whine when he saw how high he was from the floor. Compared to that kind orange cat, he was half the size, so it looked really high to him. To add on, his injuries are reminding him not to move too much.

Tsuna then cast a longing gaze at the orange cat, before lying down in defeat, going off to sleep again while shivering slightly, not noticing that there was someone watching the scene.

* * *

_**A cat that have its past**_

* * *

Luce sighed as she prepared dinner for everyone, including the newcomers. She thought back on what had happened this morning.

"**Irie Shoichi." The man said.**

**Reborn's tail twitched slightly when he heard that name.**

"**So, Irie-san," Luce began. "Could you tell us what happened? Why is Tsuna-kun in…that state?" She grimaced at the reminder.**

**Shoichi did not reply at first, choosing to glance at the sleeping Tsuna. He then looked at the rest of the humanoid cats, blinking at the untransformed Reborn, and finally landed his gaze at Giotto, who stared back.**

**The atmosphere was so tense, that Luce was sure that a knife would be able to cut through it, as she looked between the Shoichi and Giotto nervously.**

**Then, Shoichi made a comment that had everyone tensed up, even making some of the humanoid cats took out their weapons.**

"**The information were true, you have the Arcobaleno…" He looked at Yuni, Reborn, Verde, Colonnello, Skull, Mammon and Fon. "…and Vongola cats with you…" Before turning to the rest of the cats.**

"**How did you know about us?" G growled out, holding his archery out.**

"**I don't have a choice in that matter…"**

**Reborn's ears flickered this time.**

"…**You are not here to take them, are you?" Luce asked hesitatingly.**

"**As if this guy could take us away!" Gokudera took out his dynamites, scowling.**

"**If you think you can take us away, you will have to fight us, hey!" With that, all the cats, besides Reborn and Giotto, got into a fighting stance.**

**Shoichi flailed his hands frantically. "Wait! Wait! Please! I am not here to take any of you! Please believe me!"**

"**You can't trick us!" Skull yelled out.**

"**Lambo-san won't let you take any of us!" Lambo took out his pink grenades.**

"**I will bite you to death." Hibari threatened. **

**Even the usually smiling Asari and Yamamoto were frowning.**

"**Wa-Wait!" Shoichi widened his eyes as the cats advanced towards him.**

**A meow interrupted before things got worse.**

**Everyone turned to Giotto, who was still staring at Shoichi. Giotto then walked up to the nervous man and sat in front of him. After staring for a while, Giotto gave a small nod and meowed.**

"**Wh-What? Giotto! What are you thinking! It could be a trick!" G protested to whatever Giotto had said.**

**Giotto shook his head and simply meowed again while looking at Shoichi.**

"…**Are you sure, Giotto?"**

**Giotto turned to the one who spoke, whom turns up to be Alaude. Giotto gave a confident nod.**

"…**Hn." Disbelief stares went around the room at the fact that, Alaude actually agreed with Giotto, in his own way.**

"**Thank you…" Giotto turned back to Shoichi, who was slightly teary eyed. "I promise you that I will never break that trust."**

"**You understand what Giotto-san had said?" Fon asked the question that everyone had thought in surprise.**

"**A-Ah. I specialize technologies and making stuffs…and communicating with cats is part of my…work…so…" Shoichi fidgeted.**

**Luce decided to break the tense atmosphere. "It would be really great if you could give that technology to me as well!"**

"**Eh?" Shoichi's eyes turned wide as he looked at Luce.**

"**From that conversation, I take it that Giotto-kun trusts you? If he does, then I will trust you as well." Luce smiled, allowing Shoichi to relax as well. "But, you still have not told us about what happen…"**

**Shoichi tensed up and started fidgeting again. After a while of silence, he said,**

"…**I-I'm really sorry, but I can't really tell you what happen…" Shoichi squeezed his eyes shut. "…W-We don't you to be involved in this...I'm sorry!" Shoichi bow lowly at the startled Luce.**

**Luce blinked before a smile formed. "I understand. I won't pry."**

**Shoichi gave a hesitant smile back. "…Um…I really caused all of you a lot trouble and I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the circumstances…but…would it be all right if I ask something from you?"**

"**Sure!" Luce smiled, ignoring grumbles of dissatisfaction that was going around the background.**

"**Um…Could I, we," Shoichi glanced at Tsuna. "Stay here for a while? Or at least, until Tsuna gets better?"**

That statement caused a huge uproar. However, in the end, with Giotto, Luce and, surprisingly, Reborn's consents, they agreed to have Shoichi and Tsuna live with them. Accommodation was not a problem as the house was huge enough to house a lot of people. Luce sighed again.

_I just hope that, it is the right decision._

Finishing the dinner, she went out of the kitchen to get Shoichi, who was resting in his new room, before going to where all the cats were.

Opening the door, she giggled at seeing some of them snoring loudly. Shaking their shoulders to wake them up, Luce turned her attention to the basket where Tsuna laid, only to widen her eyes in horror.

* * *

_**A cat that have its past**_

* * *

Giotto woke up to the sounds of panicked shouts and running footsteps. Giotto yawned, lifting his head and turned to the back, since he was facing the wall, where all the commotion was.

He was greeted of the sight of every humanoid cat, with the exception of the purple, indigo and Arcobaleno cats, flipping the furniture around. Giotto blinked, seeing some of them looking into small decorations and behind wall paintings.

"Tch! What the heck is he!" Gokudera looked under the mattress with an annoyed frown.

"Where? Where? Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo ran around the room.

"Oiiii! Where are you? Haha! Playing hide and seek, is he?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh! Is that so? Then I shall find him to the EXTREME!" Ryohei started tossing things over his shoulders.

"Um…I don't think he is able to play hide and seek, let alone walk, in his condition." Asari sweatdropped, with Kunckle looking around the place calmly behind him.

"Jeez…Why do we have to do this kind of thing?" Lampo looked into a cup, only to get smacked by the head.

"Look seriously! Do you think he will be in there?" G scowled at him.

"U-Um…Wh-Where are you?" Chrome, the only indigo cat helping, looked around nervously.

Luce looked up when the door opened, revealing the Arcobaleno humanoid cats, except Verde. "Did you find him?"

They shook their head.

"Then he must be in here, please help us search for him."

"Haaa…no money involved again…" Mammon floated into the room, looking from above, as the rest went into the room to start searching.

Giotto called for Fon's attention as he walked by.

"Ah, Giotto-san." Fon greeted, taking a deep breath. "May I help you?"

Giotto gestured at the still searching cats.

"Oh, the cat, Tsuna-san, is missing." Giotto made a questioning sound. "Yes, so we are trying to find him now, Shoichi-san is really worried." Fon said with a small frown.

Giotto nodded and made to get up. It was then, he felt something shifted near him. Turning to look, Giotto made a surprised noise.

"Hm? What is the matter, Giot-" Fon trailed off, looking over Giotto.

They blinked as the cat they were looking for, was sleeping soundly near Giotto's stomach, his tail curled up around him.

Fon blinked again and smiled. Taking another deep breath, he announced. "Everyone, we found him."

Straight away, Giotto found himself being crowded around by all the cats and Luce, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell us next time if you are going to take him Giotto!" G admonished Giotto.

Giotto shook his head to deny the accusation.

"But if it is not you, who moved him?" Kunckle asked.

"You found him!?" Shoichi suddenly appeared at the door, and went to where everyone was, with Colonnello following.

"Went to get him, hey!"

"I-I'm so glad!" Shoichi slumped down once he saw Tsuna.

Giotto meowed, sat up and moved to the side slightly, allowing Tsuna to come to view easily.

At that movement, Tsuna opened his eyes and yawned out. Blinking sleepily, he turned around to see all eyes were on him. Tsuna squeaked out and looked around in fright, before noticing Giotto was beside him. Without thinking, he burrowed himself to Giotto's side, trying to get under Giotto.

…

..

.

"That's very cute!" Yuni commented, smiling happily.

"Pfttt!" G turned his back to the others, trying to control his laughter.

"Looks like he is taken to you, Giotto!" Asari smiled

Giotto shifted awkwardly, looking down at the trembling cat.

Shoichi smiled. "Seems like you found a friend, Tsuna."

Tsuna perked up at the familiar voice. Spotting his savior, Tsuna mewled happily, trying to get to him. Shoichi reached his hands forward, and carried Tsuna near his face.

"Haha! I'm fine, Tsuna." Shoichi said when Tsuna licked his chin. "I am more worried about you…you were shot…"

Tsuna merely meowed and nuzzled against Shoichi's cheek. Shoichi smiled sadly.

"When you are gone, I thought you were…I won't…I won't let them take you…I swear." Shoichi promised, tightening his grip on Tsuna, who let out a purr.

Everyone stayed silent, not wishing to disturb this delicate moment. This caused them not to notice a yellow tail going out of the room.

* * *

_**A cat that have its past**_

* * *

_~After Dinner~_

"So, who was the one who moved Tsuna-kun?" Luce wondered while washing the dishes.

"Perhaps one of the other cats?" Shoichi guessed, helping Luce out.

"Not possible. Otherwise we would not have to search for him." Luce sighed. "Maybe we should ask Tsuna-kun."

After washing the dishes, they decided to check on the cats. As usual, there are lots of shoutings, screamings and bombings. Shoichi sweatdropped at all the smoke that surrounds the place.

_Its a wonder that the building were not destroyed…_

"The walls and floors here are made a special type of metal, so are all the furniture." Luce told him, startling Shoichi slightly. Luce smiled. "Since you know about the Arcobaleno and Vongola cats, you should also know about their…special traits."

"A-Ah…" Shoichi nodded, before looking around for Tsuna, who was staring wide eyes at everything, with Giotto beside him. "Hey, Tsuna. Getting used to the place yet?" Shoichi asked, walking towards him.

Tsuna turned his large eyes to Shoichi, and gave a high-pitched meow and pressed himself to Giotto's side, causing Shoichi to chuckle. After their moment earlier, Tsuna could be seen staying near Giotto, sticking to him like a chick, not that Giotto minded. Shoichi could understand why Tsuna acted this way.

_After all, he did not have any affectionate contact the whole time…_

Shoichi heard from Luce about how Giotto had convinced Tsuna. It was also kind of amazing to see how the two reacted to each other, despite the short meeting. G even joked about how Giotto had taken in a son.

That caused Shoichi to wince.

_That is a very dangerous statement…_

"All right, everyone! We have a patient here. So try to control yourselves! Also, it is almost time for bed. Off you go!" Luce ushered them to bed. "Not you two, Gokudera-kun, Lambo-kun. Go wash up first."

She then pushed a yelling Gokudera and complaining Lambo into the bathroom. Tsuna tilted his head at that and meowed at Shoichi.

Shoichi chuckled, along with Giotto, who had a paw on his mouth. "That they are, Tsuna. Although unique is not quite the word I would use to describe them. Come now, Tsuna, it's time for bed."

At that, Giotto left Tsuna and hopped to the place he was sleeping on this afternoon. Shoichi carried the suddenly quiet cat to his bed, which was the basket. After placing Tsuna on the bed, Shoichi stood up and was about to leave when he saw how Tsuna looked at Giotto. His tail lay dejectedly by his side, and his ear flopped down. Shoichi blinked and was about to ask when Reborn suddenly appeared near Tsuna and bit his ear.

Tsuna gave a sharp cry at the pain, gaining the attention of the other cats.

"O-Oi! W-What are you doing?" Shoichi stepped forward, but was stopped when Reborn turned to him. Shoichi gulped at the intensity of the aura Reborn was giving off.

_Its like I am being crushed by it…!_

Reborn then switched his gaze on the whimpering cat, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He then hissed something.

"W-What! Don't call Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna'! " Shoichi shouted out, gaping in disbelief at the audacity of the cat.

Reborn, however, ignored him and hissed something else, causing Shoichi to quiet down. Tsuna stared at Reborn for a while. His swung his tail in nervousness, glancing at Giotto, who was watching to whole interaction. Tsuna then gave a small meow at Reborn.

Reborn tilted his head, and hissed.

Tsuna blinked, glancing at Giotto again, before giving an answer.

Reborn nodded and hissed, then, to everybody's shock, he went to grab Tsuna by the scruff with his teeth and hurled him off the basket. He then headed to where Giotto was, jumping onto the shelves and landed beside Giotto. He then placed Tsuna in the position that he was found this afternoon, giving an expectant look at the shocked Giotto, before jumping back down, going off to his bed.

Just as he was about to settle down, a soft mewl caught his attention. Without turning to look, Reborn hissed again and lay down on his bed, not caring about the shocked people he left at his wake.

* * *

_**A cat that have its past**_

* * *

_~That night~_

Shoichi held his hands behind the head, staring at the ceiling. He smiled as he recalled the conversation between Tsuna and the cat called Reborn.

_**You are really no good, Dame-Tsuna.**_

"**W-What! Don't call Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna'! " Shoichi shouted out, gaping in disbelief at the audacity of the cat. **

**Reborn, however, ignored him.**

_**If you want something, ask for it, don't just sit quietly and expect things to come your way.**_

**Tsuna stared at Reborn for a while. He swung his tail in nervousness, glancing at Giotto, who was watching the interaction.**

_**I-I wish to be by Giotto-san's side…**_

**Reborn tilted his head**

_**Why?**_

**Tsuna blinked, glancing at Giotto again.**

…_**Because I-I…this is the first time I felt such warmth…**_

**Reborn nodded**

_**Not a good enough reason, but it will do for now.**_

**Reborn went to grab Tsuna by the scruff with his teeth and hurled him off the basket. He then headed to where Giotto was and placed Tsuna in the position that he was found this afternoon, giving an expectant look at the shocked Giotto, before jumping back down, going off to his bed.**

**Just as Reborn was about to settle down,**

_**Thank you…Reborn-san…**_

**Without turning to look, Reborn responded.**

_**It's Reborn.**_

Shoichi smiled again, turning to his side and closed his eyes.

_It is the right decision._

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Uwaaa! Tsuna, you are just too cute! I really love writing the conversation between Reborn and Tsuna._

_Anyways, Arcobaleno? Vongola? Everyone seemed tensed when Shoichi mentioned these names, just what does it mean? And just what happened? What is it that Shoichi can't tell them? Who was the 'them' that Shoichi mentioned? Also, what did Shoichi mean when he said it is a dangerous statement in the joke G made?_

_Things to note:_

_Dame = No good_

_By the way, I was hoping if some of you could answer a few question of mine_

_Just what color is Giotto's eyes when he is not in Hyper Dying Will Mode? I have seen drawings of Giotto with blue eyes, but the wiki then I search said that he had a lighter shade of orange when not in HDWM._

_Also, does Alaude have a saying like Hibari? I have seen in some stories that he had the saying of 'I will arrest you to death' or something along the line._

_That's all folks! Do tell me how you feel by leaving a review. Also help me by answering the questions I have! ^_^_


	4. The Special Phone call

_Marisay-chan writing here once again! I am finally able to update again! *Angel light shining again* But, anyways, I have about two weeks of free time, so I will try to update as much as I can before the two weeks are up! Also a big thank you to those who answered my question!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

*Within stars are cats talking*

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

The next few days was spent uneventfully, with Tsuna still healing from his injuries, and the cats trying to get used to their new residents. So far, the only cats that had warmed up to Tsuna and Shoichi without any questions are Giotto, Yuni, and weirdly, Reborn…

*OWWWWWW!*Every head turned to where the sound came from.

*Don't slack off, Dame-Tsuna, or else I will bite your ear again.*

…At least, it looked like Reborn was only close to Tsuna…in his own way.

Currently, Reborn was having Tsuna to start walking, without anyone's help. The rest of the occupants could only watch the scene, as anyone who tried to help Tsuna, mainly Shoichi, would be faced with Reborn's dark aura.

*Try again.* Reborn told Tsuna, who was lying on the floor, walking away until he was a few feet away from Tsuna and sat there. *You are not getting any rest until you reach me.*

Tsuna flattened his ears on his head, panting softly as he struggled to get up on fours, his hands and legs trembling badly with effort.

Shoichi was biting his lips when he saw that, his hands are clenching and unclenching on his knees. He panicked when Tsuna's front legs buckled down, causing Tsuna to fall forward slightly and quickly stood up to help him, but was once again, stopped by Reborn.

Tsuna let out a soft mewl, before getting up again and limped forward slowly, trying to get to Reborn.

Reborn watched with his black-silted eyes, his yellow tail swinging behind him lazily, as Tsuna slowly got closer and closer. Finally-

*…I…reached…* Tsuna huffed out, looking tiredly up at Reborn, stopping just in front him. Reborn stared back, noticing Tsuna's eyes were drooping. Without warning, Reborn placed his paw on Tsuna's head and pushed. Worn out from the earlier, Tsuna fall to the ground with a soft cry at that push.

"WHOA! What are you doing?!" Shoichi, unable to sit still anymore, rushed up to Tsuna.

Reborn did not stop him, choosing to walk away from his place and settle himself near the window.

"Tsuna! Are you all right? Any pain? Do you want me to carry you?" Shoichi fussed over Tsuna, his hands flailing slightly.

Giotto blinked and glanced at Reborn, who was watching Shoichi panicking. *…Do you have a reason for doing this, Reborn? He is still injured.*

Everyone turned their attention to Giotto and Reborn, sensing the slightly tense situation.

Reborn flicked his ears. *Don't be foolish, Giotto. Need I remind you that these two are outsiders. To make things worse, the human knows about us.* Reborn's eyes locked on Shoichi's, making him gulped. *…And he is not even willing to tell us what is going on. So, the faster Dame-Tsuna recovers, the faster they can leave.*

Shoichi bit his lips, looking a little depressed.

*…We are not staying here?*

Reborn and Giotto looked at Tsuna, who was staring at them with his wide brown-silted eyes.

*Of course not, Dame-Tsuna.* Reborn retorted. *Do you think that you can get free food and free shelter for nothing?*

Tsuna stared at Reborn for a while, before turning to Shoichi. *… We are not staying here?* Tsuna repeated, this time sounding a little weak.

Shoichi look sadly at Tsuna. "No Tsuna. We are only living here temporarily. Once you are healed, we will look for other places to live."

*…* Tsuna stayed silent looking at Shoichi. He then bowed his head, his ears suddenly flopped down. *…*

"Hm? What did you say, Tsuna?" Shoichi leaned down to him.

Tsuna looked back up, his eyes slightly teary. *…I have to go back there?*

Shoichi widened his eyes. "NO!" His shout startling everyone in the room, making him received some glares from certain cats. "…Ugh…sorry…but Tsuna, I told you that I wouldn't let them take you. Please believe me." Shoichi pleaded to the brown cat.

Tsuna gave a soft sniff. *…I…* Tsuna laid his head on the ground. *…I miss big brother…*

"Big brother?" Shoichi was confused by the term. "What are you talking about, Tsuna? You don't have a brother, or any siblings at th-" Shoichi trailed off, eyes widening when realization hit him.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna flinched. "He is not your brother!"

*B-But…*

"Tsuna…" Tsuna merely curled up into a ball at the disapproval tone.

Shoichi slumped and sighed. "…You really got to stop thinking that you and him are-" Shoichi cut himself off, suddenly realizing that they are not alone. "…Come on, let's get you to bed. Please excuse us."

With that, Shoichi picked Tsuna up and left the room.

* * *

**_The beginning of danger_**

* * *

"You shouldn't have said that, Reborn-kun." Luce said after a moment of silence, her hand reaching up to adjust the earphone that allows her to understand the cats.

Reborn scoffed.

*But what is Tsuna-san talking about? A brother? And why did Shoichi-san looked so horrified by that?* Fon asked.

Silence waved through at that statement.

*I can't wait to see Tsuna-san's human form.* Yuni commented out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Luce, along with the other cats, turned to Yuni, surprised by that.

*What are you talking about? That Tsunayoshi is just a normal cat, did you not see the color of his fur?* G told her.

*That is correct. He does not bear any color that shows what kind of flame he has* Asari said.

*…I wonder about that.*

*What do you mean Viper, hey?* Colonnello asked.

Mammon glared. *It's Mammon. Pay me and I might answer you.*

*Why do you need money anyways? You are a bloody cat!* Gokudera scowled.

*No one is talking to you, Octopus head.*

*Wha-* Gokudera shifted into his human form, several dynamites appearing in his hands. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

*That is an EXTREME nickname! I shall call you that from now on, Octopus head* Ryohei raised his paw in the air.

"You-" Gokudera turned to Ryohei jerkily. "DO YOU WANT TO BE BLOWN UP, YOU LAWN HEAD!"

*Don't call me that, Octopus head! It's not nice!* Ryohei pointed his paw at Gokudera, before turning to Kunckle. *What is a lawn head anyways?*

Kunckle sweatdropped. *That's-*

*We are going way out of point.* Fon sighed.

*…Perhaps it has something to do with, why the mist did not work on Tsunayoshi?*

Everyone looked at Giotto, who was staring at the indigo cats.

*Is that correct, Daemon?*

Daemon's tail twitched. *Nufufufu…*

*That Tsunayoshi cat is an interesting one, Kufufu.* Mukuro said, his mismatched eyes sweeping across the room.

*What does that mean?* Lampo yawned out, getting hit by G once again. Lambo could be seen sleeping next to Lampo.

*Don't ask a question if you are not interested in it!*

*How dare you hit Lampo-sama!*

*Got a problem?* G raised his paws threateningly, making Lampo cower.

*I-It means that,* All attention turned to Chrome. *E-Even though all four of us used our mist…h-he was still able to stay awake…*

*Ah? I thought you were slacking off, hey?*

*Is he not suppose to stay awake?* Giotto questioned.

*Nufufufu, of course not, Primo.* Daemon stared at Giotto. *Any normal cat, or even humans, will be rendered unconscious the moment they inhaled the mist.*

*Haha. I still don't understand why Daemon insist on calling Giotto, Primo?* Yamamoto asked Asari.

*Because Giotto is the first cat born within the Vongola cats, and since we are from Italy…the name stuck, I guess.*

"Eh?" Luce gasped. "But Tsuna-kun remained awake…"

*That is what makes him so interesting.* Mukuro's tail swished behind him. *And that is not all.*

*There's more?* Skull shouted out.

*Nufufu…perhaps our dear purple cats would like to do some investigation about our guest.* Daemon turned to Alaude and Hibari, who glared.

*Why is that?*

*Nufufu…because dear Primo.* Daemon fixed his gaze on Giotto. *When I say that, cats or humans will become unconscious the moment they inhaled the mist,* Daemon paused. *…The mist is only coming from one.*

*Huh?* Skull tilted his head. *From one? One what?*

Colonnello used his hind legs to kick Skull into a wall. *One of them, you idiot, hey!*

*Hmmm…so that would mean that…* Verde made a comment after staying silent for so long.

Daemon nodded. *He was able to stay awake with all four of us using the mist. Forget normal cats, even the Arcobaleno cats would not be able to stand against two mist, let alone four.*

* * *

**_The beginning of danger_**

* * *

Shoichi sighed as he watched Tsuna sleep on his bed.

***…I miss big brother…***

Shoichi shut his eyes tightly at that. "…He is not your brother, Tsuna…he never was…and never will be…"

A ring from his phone startled Shoichi so much that he fell from the bed that he was sitting on. "Gya!"

Staring with wide eyes, Shoichi crawled to the table where his phone was. Looking at the caller ID, he frowned before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"…"

"Yes…we managed to get to where the Vongola and Arcobaleno cats are staying."

"…"

"Sh-Shut up! I was almost killed by them because they thought I was taking them away! Luckily, the sky Vongola cat trusts me."

"…"

"Ah…his hyper intuition, I guess."

"…"

"…Tsuna is fine now." Shoichi glanced at Tsuna. "He was shot by one of them."

"…"

"Hm? No…we won't be staying here. The other cats does not seem to welcome us…"

"…"

"That would be great! Tell us once you helped us find a place!"

"…"

"Eh?" Shoichi blinked. "Bad news?"

"…"

Shoichi widened his eyes. "Wha-What! But-!" Shoichi glanced at Tsuna with a horrified look.

"…"

"I-I don't care what you do! But get him away from Tsuna!"

"…" A loud click was then heard from the phone.

Shoichi stared at his phone. He slowly lifted his eyes to Tsuna.

"…Is that why you suddenly said that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna whimpered in his sleep.

* * *

**_The beginning of danger_**

* * *

_~Somewhere else~_

"S-Someone! He-" A scream cut off the rest of the sentence away.

A hand fell into the light, blood splattering on it.

Footsteps sounded and a foot came into the light as well, next to the hand.

"…" The rest of the body was shadowed away, making it hard to distinguish the person. However, their eyes could be seen glowing in the dark.

"…I will get you back."

* * *

**_The beginning of danger_**

* * *

Giotto lifted his head up all of a sudden, looking around. All of the cats are currently taking their afternoon nap.

*What is the matter, Giotto?*

Giotto turned towards the voice, to see Reborn staring at him from the window.

*…* Giotto flicked his ear. *…Just suddenly had a feeling…*

Reborn stared for a while and let out a yawn. *It's starting then.*

Giotto blinked. *Starting?*

*Whatever that was chasing them is coming nearer.*

If cats could frown, Giotto would probably be having one now.

*Will we be in danger as well?*

Giotto and Reborn turned, seeing Yuni was awake and listening to their conversation.

*We are always in danger. Those two just brought it sooner than expected.* Reborn said offhandedly.

*…You don't seem concern by this.*

Reborn looked at Giotto. *It's a bit boring nowadays.*

Giotto flicked his ears again, before turning to Yuni. *Yuni, I am a bit curious when you said you wanted to see Tsunayoshi's human form. What makes you think that he has one? Aside him being able to withstand the mist.*

*Eh? Hmmm…* Yuni placed a paw on her mouth. *…I…am not exactly sure. But, he has one, of that I am very sure.* Yuni looked at them. *Also, I think that, our questions might be answered if we could see his human form.*

Both Giotto and Reborn blinked at that.

*Visions? Dame-Tsuna is getting more and more troublesome.* Reborn muttered. *Hopefully they could leave before anything happens.*

Giotto meowed. *You should really be more honest with yourself, Reborn.*

*What?*

Giotto's silted eyes glinted with amusement. *You said that you wanted them to be gone as soon as possible, yet, you are also the one who consented to let them stay here.*

*…*

*And let's not forget about the little performance you gave the first time Tsunayoshi woke up. I have never seen you so…caring…to someone before.* Giotto's voice suddenly became serious. *…You know something, don't you Reborn?*

Reborn stayed silent.

*Reborn-san?* Yuni asked, seeing that he was not answering.

Reborn continued to stay silent, and slowly…a bubble came out from his nose.

Giotto and Yuni sweatdropped.

*Reborn-san…*

Giotto sighed. *Same as always.* Giotto laid down on his pillow. *Let's just hoped that Alaude and Kyoya will be able to find some information about Tsunayoshi.*

Yuni blinked. *Kyoya?*

*Ah…* Giotto blinked. *That's right, not all of you know about their names. Kyoya is Hibari's name. Gokudera is actually called Hayato, while Yamamoto is called Takeshi. Ryohei used to be called Sasagawa, while Mukuro and Chrome used to be called Rokudo and Dokuro respectively. Lambo is Lambo though, he was taken in at a young age.* Giotto narrowed his eyes.

*Before they were taken into the Vongola, they were taken care of by other humans. Those names, is what humans called surname. As you can see, only Kyoya, Hayato and Takeshi continued to call themselves by their surname.*

*Eh? Then…they are not the Vongola cats by blood?*

*…* Giotto glanced at the mentioned cats. *They used to be normal cats. But now, they are Vongola cats by blood.*

*I…don't get it.*

Giotto tilted his head to the side. *Have you ever not wonder why Hayato looks so much like G in his human form? Takeshi with Asari, and the same with the other same colored cats.*

*Eh? I thought it was merely coincidence…*

Giotto shook his head. *It's not a coincidence.* Giotto closed his eyes. *Get some rest now, we will talk more at another time.*

*…Could you at least tell me, how did this happened, Giotto-san?* Yuni asked, lying down at her bed.

Giotto was so silent that Yuni thought that he was not going to answer, so she was startled, as well as shocked, when Giotto replied.

*Forced experiments.*

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_How was it? The mystery of the Vongola cats is slowly unveiling! Is it a bit boring though?_

_Sooooo, a brother?! Who? But Shoichi does not seem to appreciate the idea…And just what will Alaude and Kyoya find in their investigation? And what about that phone call? Who was it? And it seems that some danger is lurking, will everything be all right?_

_Things to note:_

_Primo = First_

_By the way, I had another question…Could somebody tell me what are OCs or OCCs? I seen them in some stories, but I have no idea what it is ^_^'''_

_That's all Folks! Do leave a review to tell how I can improve or if you have any questions!_


	5. Dangerously special

_Marisay-chan here! *Winks* Managed to update again even though I was busy *Pumps fist in the air* Also, thank you to those who answered my questions! I have more if you all don't mind ^_^'''_

_To say that I was amused at the guesses of who Tsuna's brother was, was an understatement. *Chuckle* The next chapter will probably reveal who it is, though, I will congratulate to those who manage to figure out who it is in this chapter. ^_^_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__: Apologies about the shortness *Grins awkardly* Maybe I did it just to spite the reade-Just kidding haha. And thank you for the compliment, I was very flattered by that ^_^_

_To __**Rekishichizu**__: Thank you again for your insights! ^_^_

_Please note: Due to __**Rekishichizu**__'s review, I went back to check, and found out that she was right about Chrome's name, Chrome is actually her surname, not name. However, due to the popularity, I then decided to stick to Chrome as her name and Dokuro as her surname in this story. ^_^ Apologies for any other mistakes, do leave me a review/PM if there are any more mistakes that I made! ^_^_

**Also, to clear up some things:**

_The Arcobaleno cats have darker shade of colors compared to the Vongola cats_

_In this story, the Arcobaleno are adults in their human form_

_Compared to the other cats, even Lambo, Tsuna is relatively smaller, the size of a kitten,(Hence the kitten comment from Lambo) while the rest are normal cat size, except Lambo, who is just a bit smaller. Lampo was able to know that Tsuna was older, because of his teeth, which are sharp and long, not one that kittens have._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

*Within stars are cats talking*

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_Darkness was all one could see. _

_Cold…_

_An image of someone's hand reaching out flashed through._

_Who…?_

"_You will be having a new home now." A person said, their features could not be seen._

_A new…home?_

"_Oh? Is this the new one?" A person wearing gloves asked._

"_Yes, make sure it works this time."_

"_Sure thing." The glove-wearer came closer. "My…such coincidence…however did you managed to find him?"_

"_Shut up and work."_

"_Right, right."_

…_What's going on…?_

_A raised syringe showed up._

_What…?_

"_Now, hold still." A grin was produced._

_It hurts…!_

_The color red splashed across._

_No…_

"_It's working!" _

_No…_

"_We can now try the other one, it might just work."_

_No!_

"_Yes! It worked!"_

_No! No! No! NO! NO! NOO! STOP IT! STOP IT! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME!_

"_H-Huh? H-Hey…! Something seems wrong!"_

"_Not good!"_

"_I-It's…!"_

_Screams filled the darkness, before quieting down._

_A figure then slowly came to view._

_W-Who…?_

_The figure did not say anything, merely stood there, watching._

…_Who are you?_

_The figure tilted their head, before opening their mouth. "…My name is…"_

_Everything then faded into white._

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_~Somewhere else~_

A pair of eyes opened, scrutinizing the area it was at, which was a roof of a building.

A nose sniffed the area, before something leaped off the building, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_~House of the Arcobaleno and Vongola cats, by the window side~_

A yawn broke through Reborn's mouth, showing his canine teeth. From where he was resting, his tail thumped lazily against the window.

His ears twitched at the sounds of the Luce, Shoichi and the other cats, having breakfast at the other room. He hissed, staring out of the window, before he began rolling on his back due to boredom.

"**Please save him!"**

Reborn stopped his rolling and laid on his side, staring off at a distance, his black silted eyes became glazed.

A whimper caused his ears to twitch. Reborn looked across the room, where one brown cat was resting on his bed. Tsuna was whimpering in his sleep, tears forming underneath his closed eyelids.

Reborn watched for a few seconds, wrinkling his nose, as the noise got louder. He let out another hiss and jumped down to the ground, strutting towards Tsuna's direction.

Once he reached Tsuna, Reborn raised his right paw, about to hit Tsuna on the head. However, he jerked into a stop when Tsuna muttered,

*…Big brother…*

Reborn stared at Tsuna, his paw wavered slightly in the air. Tsuna continued to give a few sniffles in his sleep, his tail curling around him as if trying to form some sort of barrier.

Reborn slowly placed his paw down and leaned his head towards Tsuna's. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled against Tsuna's furry forehead with his, offering comfort. Reborn remained like this until Tsuna stopped crying, felling into a deep sleep.

*…Sorry…*

*…You have been acting weirdly ever since he showed up.*

Reborn snapped his head up and turned towards the door, to find a dark indigo cat standing there.

*…What do you want, Viper?*

Mammon walked until he was beside Reborn and sat down. *Luce asked me to call you and him,* He nodded at Tsuna. *For breakfast. She won't take no as an answer.*

*Hn.*

Both of them stayed silent for a while.

*…He must be really important if you did not even notice me standing by the door.*

Reborn twitched.

*Showing such caring nature does not really suit you, Reborn.*

*…*

Mammon glanced at Reborn, who was facing away from him, before turning his attention back to Tsuna.

*…He might fetch a lot of money if-*

Mammon was cut off as Reborn pounced on him, pinning him on the ground, claws inches away from his neck.

*Don't touch him.*

Mammon widened his silted eyes at the deadly tone, recalling that there was a similar situation before.

*…So it is him…*

Reborn jerked, not expecting that response.

Mammon noticed it. *Don't take me for a fool, Reborn. I was there as well.*

The both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

*What's going on here?*

They turned their head to find Giotto standing by the door this time.

*You were taking a bit long, so Luce sent me to check.* Giotto answered Mammon's questioning look. He eyed their position. *Is there something wrong?*

Reborn snorted and got off Mammon, moving back to Tsuna, a paw on the basket.

*…Things will probably get worst, now that he is alive.*

Giotto blinked at the sudden comment, watching Mammon leaving the room. He turned back to Reborn, to ask about it. But he paused, seeing something flash in Reborn's eyes, before sweatdropping as Reborn used his paw to topple the basket to the side, startling Tsuna, who let out with a loud cry due to the pain of hitting the ground, awake.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_THUMP_

A man fall backwards, revealing Kyoya, not including his cat tail and ears, standing in front of the man, tonfas raised up.

"Hn." He then laid his tonfas by his side, watching Alaude, who was also deprived of cat features, taking another man down, before handcuffing him.

Alaude straightened himself and looked around them. "Whatever they are protecting must be important."

On the ground, men, all of whom were wearing black suits, seeming to be bodyguards, surrounded Alaude and Kyoya. Their weapons, mainly consisting of guns, were littered on the ground as well.

Kyoya then moved towards the old-looking door that the men were guarding, and kicked it down. The door fell to the ground with a loud bang, causing dust to rise up. The both of them then stepped into the poorly lit room.

Alaude went ahead to investigate the room further, while Kyoya was looking at the colorless photos decorated on the walls.

At one glance, it was obvious that all the photos depicted a family of three. However, the head of the people in the pictures, especially the faces, were indistinguishable.

As he continued to look photo after photo, Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

It was explainable as some pictures were really old. But, there were some of them that were in good condition, and yet, the faces could not be seen. It was as if…

…_Someone deliberately erased it away._

Kyoya thought, staring at another photo, which shows a boy in it, looking to be around three to four years old, wearing some sort of necklace around his neck. Like all the photos, the face was completely smudged, like something was dragged across it multiple times.

"Kyoya."

Kyoya turned around to see Alaude standing beside a wall, holding a lit candle, which he found, in his left hand.

Alaude knocked on the wall once Kyoya stopped beside him. The wall created a hollow sound each time he knocked on it.

Understanding what he wanted, Kyoya raised his tonfas.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_~After breakfast~_

Giotto stretched himself, and stood up from where he was lying. He glanced at Reborn and Mammon. He tried to ask about the earlier comment that Mammon made, however, neither of them seemed willing to talk about it.

Giotto sighed inwardly, heading towards the door, ready to head out. He then lifted the cat flap by the door and walked out…

_Tug_

…Or rather, he was trying to walk out, but was stopped when there was a tug on his tail. Giotto glanced back, to see Tsuna hanging onto his tail, preventing him from going out.

*…Tsunayoshi?*

Tsuna merely hung onto his tail tightly, not saying anything.

"Ahhh! Tsuna, we have been over this." Shoichi quickly came forward, trying to dislodge Tsuna from Giotto's tail.

The rest of the cats, and Luce, watched with slight amusement.

*Haha! It must be hard for Tsuna to just part with Giotto after being with him constantly for the past few days.* Takeshi smiled.

Yuni nodded. *But, Giotto-san always goes out for walks during this time. However, since Tsuna-san came, he had to put those walks on hold.*

*Now that, he is slightly healed, Giotto-san is free to go for his walks again.* Fon said. *Although, Tsuna-san does not seem to like it.* He added, seeing Shoichi struggling to get Tsuna to release Giotto's tail without hurting Giotto.

*They have such a good relationship to the EXTREME!* Ryohei cried out, holding his paws up.

*Lambo-san wants to grab tail too!* Lambo exclaimed, pouncing on the tail that was the closest to him, which unfortunately happened to be Hayato's tail, and bit into it.

*YEOWWWWW! YOU STUPID COW!* Hayato started swinging his tail, trying to get Lambo off. The rest watched on with sweatdrops, or amusement in some cases.

While Luce was trying to get Lambo off, Reborn had his attention focused on Tsuna, who was still clinging onto the tail.

*Tsuna.*

Every action stopped the moment Reborn opened his mouth.

*…What is the matter?*

Everyone, not including Tsuna and Reborn, blinked at the question.

_Was it not obvious what was the matter?_

Tsuna fidgeted. *…May I…go with you?* He stared up at Giotto, who blinked down at him.

"Tsuna, you are not well enough to go out yet. Come on, you should not hold Giotto back." Shoichi finally managed to pull Tsuna away, due to him relaxing his grip when he asked Giotto that question.

*B-But…he is close! I can feel him! He must be finding me!* Tsuna said, struggling against Shoichi, not noticing the look of horror, that grew with each declaration, on Shoichi's face. *A-And, he must be-*

"Stop Tsuna." Shoichi's voice cracked.

Tsuna stopped his struggles and glanced back at Shoichi, who was looking really terrified. Tsuna flopped his ears down, disheartened by the response.

Everyone in the room was tensed after seeing Shoichi's expression. Shoichi swallowed, his hands trembling slightly. He glanced at Giotto, who was staring back at him.

"Do you…do you have to go out?" Shoichi asked shakily.

Giotto blinked again. *…Is there any reason why I should not go out?*

"I…I-It's…that is…" Shoichi stammered, using his other hand, not holding Tsuna, to clench on his stomach. "…Sorry…please pay us no mind."

The silence that came after was stifling, until Reborn decided to break it…by knocking Tsuna out of Shoichi's hand.

"Waaaaa!" Shoichi and Luce screamed as Tsuna went flying in the air. Tsuna widened his eyes, before shutting them tightly as the ground came closer. He then felt something grabbing him by the scruff. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was hanging right above the ground, with Reborn being the one holding him.

"R-Reborn-kun! Don't do that! You could have seriously injured him!" Luce shouted, holding a hand over her heart.

Reborn rolled his eyes, and turned to Giotto. *Go for your walk, Giotto. I will take care of Dame-Tsuna here.* With that, he carried Tsuna away, ignoring the protests that was coming from the brown cat.

Shoichi, noticing the stares that he was gaining, excused himself and left in a hurry.

Giotto sighed out and turned to the others. *I will be looking for the two of them as well, since they did not return yesterday.* He spoke of Alaude and Kyoya.

"U-Un." Luce gave a weak smile. "Be careful on your way out, Giotto-kun."

Giotto nodded and left the place.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_~Back to Alaude and Kyoya~_

Footsteps echoed the long hallway. With the only light source in Alaude's hand, both of them walked in silence. Finally, they reached a door, with green lights emitting from below.

Glancing at each other, Alaude reached for the doorknob, turning it, and pushing the door open slowly. The door made a slight creaking noise as it moves.

Alaude and Kyoya tensed at what they saw. Before them, the room was filled with water tanks at the side, machines were whirling, and there was a large table in the middle, with test tubes nearby. There were also smudges of red on the table.

Alaude narrowed his eyes. "The rest will not be happy to hear about this."

Kyoya let out a small growl. "I will bite these things to death."

A door at a corner suddenly opened, causing both of them to turn sharply towards it.

"What took you so long? Do you have the ne-" A man, wearing a lab coat stood by the door, trailing off when he saw the both of them. "I-Intruder!" The man quickly went back to where he came from, slamming the door shut, only to have it opened again as Kyoya rushed after him.

Alaude took another look around the place, before following Kyoya. A second after he left, someone came into the room, at the door where Alaude and Kyoya entered.

Eyes swept across the place in disgust, before the person raised a hand up.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

Kyoya kept running after the man, not intending to lose sight of him. Memories of being held down on the table, being injected with needles after needles came to mind after he saw the room earlier.

Kyoya's eyes turned cold, before he increased his speed.

The man, seeing Kyoya gaining on him, made a desperate noise, before reaching inside his lab coat and pulled out a vial, filled with indigo liquid. He then quickly threw it towards Kyoya, who reacted on instinct, smashing the vial with his tonfas.

The moment the liquid touches the air, it turned into mist, surrounding the place. Kyoya accidentally inhaled some of the mist, which caused him become slightly drowsy. Staggering, he covered his nose and mouth with his hand, trying to get out of the mist, but his vision was blurring. A second later, he was grabbed by someone, and pushed out of the mist range.

"Breathe." Alaude commanded, once he got Kyoya out of the mist.

Kyoya took a few breaths, before looking around the area and moving forward, determined to find the man despite his slightly weak state.

Alaude said nothing to that, only followed, knowing such things will not sway Kyoya.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

Giotto looked around the town, trying to spot the two purple cats. He gained some coos and some amazed looks from both adults and children as he walked around.

He sweatdropped slightly.

_...Perhaps I should have hidden myself as I search._

Compared to other cats, Giotto knows that his fur was rather unique. His fur practically looked like flames instead, due to the light orange color and the way it swayed with each movement, giving people the impression that he was carrying the flames on his body. Even Yuni, whose fur was quite similar, could not match up to his.

_Results of being the first to carry a sky flame within the Vongola cats._

Giotto shook his head and leaped up to a ledge nearby, sitting there looking around the area.

He gave a sigh, glancing up at the sky.

…_Something bad is going to happen soon…_

Giotto narrowed his eyes when that thought crossed his mind.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something white ran by. Looking at that direction, he widened his eyes in anger when he saw the man that Alaude and Kyoya was chasing after.

_That is…!_

Giotto gave an uncharacteristic growl, and quickly pursued after the man.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

The man was looking back constantly to check if he was still being followed. When there was none, he chuckled in victory. Dodging into an alley, he stopped to rest for a while.

"Haa…haa…that was close." He wiped the sweat on his forehead. "…Those two looked familiar…" The man stroked his chin in thought. "…Aha! I got it! They are the Vongola cats that holds the cloud flames!"

The man rubbed his hands in eagerness. "Hohoho! Seems like I stumbled upon gold! Hahaha! If they are here, which means the rest are nearby as well!" The man quickly moved further into the alley, excitement vibrating off his body. "I got to inform the rest about this! Then we can do the same again!" He chuckled.

"…If you can, that is."

The man swiveled around in shock. "Who's there!"

A figure slowly approached the man from dark corner of the alley.

The man widened his eyes as the figure came close, the excitement he felt earlier was replaced with fear. "Y-You-!"

"Imagine my…surprise…when I saw you running about." A grin was visible on the person's face. "It has been a long time, _Doctor_." The last word was snarled out.

"P-Please, h-have mercy on me! I-If you let me go, I-I will jo-" His following words were chocked up, as the figure moved with an unnatural speed towards him and wrapped a hand tightly around his neck.

"How dare you." The hand tightened, making the man spluttered incoherently. "…As for having mercy…" The figure tilted their head. "…Should I give you the same mercy that you have given us when we begged you?"

The man opened his mouth.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alaude and Kyoya snapped their heads up. Giving each other a glance, they quickly rushed towards the voice's direction.

Just as they were about to rush past an alley, Alaude stopped the both of them. He narrowed his eyes at the alley. Being flame wielder cats, they are able to sense flames if it is being used.

"This flame…" Kyoya said.

Alaude and Kyoya walked into the alley, into the deeper parts of it. Both of them wrinkled their nose as the familiar metallic smell lingers in the air. As they turned a corner, nothing could prepare them for the sight.

On the ground, was blood splattering all over. Besides blood, there was also…

Alaude decided not to think about it deeper.

At the middle, the man they were chasing laid in the middle. However, that was not the one shocking the both of them, but rather, the one that stood beside the man.

Silted-orange eyes glanced at the both of them, before taking off. Being too shocked to move, Alaude and Kyoya could only watch, as they got further.

* * *

**_Danger or Trouble_**

* * *

_~At the Arcobaleno and Vongola cat's house~_

Everyone, except Shoichi, Reborn and Tsuna, whom were not there, was startled when the front door slammed opened. Kyoya strode into the room, looking around, Alaude followed after a second later.

"A-Alaude-kun, Hibari-kun? What is the matter?" Luce asked, seeing such a serious expression on both of their faces.

"Where is that orange omnivore?" Kyoya demanded.

"O-Orange omnivore?" Luce blinked.

*He means Giotto.* Kunckle told her. *Giotto has not return from his walk.*

Kyoya gritted his teeth while Alaude frowned.

*What is wrong, hey?* Colonnello asked.

Alaude glanced at Kyoya, who was too agitated to talk, turned to the others.

"…Giotto killed someone."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_WHATTTTTT? Giotto killed?! Waaaaaa! Such suspense! Everything is so much more intense now! Just could not resist a Reborn and Tsuna moment, though the latter was not aware of it._

_What? What? Who were the people in the first and second scene? Who said those words in Reborn's memory? And what was he and Mammon talking about? Tsuna said that someone was near, who was it? Also, the place that Alaude and Kyoya visited, who were the people in the pictures? Why were their faces smudged? And just what is going to happen now that the others were told that, Giotto, the kind orange cat, had killed?_

_**Once again some questions! ^_^**_

_Just what are flames in fanfiction? I have seen some people writing that, it will be use to...do something (roost marshmallow for instance). Also, I know that lemons means…*Cough*…but why the term? And what is lime? And what are Omakes? Is the one below considered an Omake?_

**_Omake?:_**

_Mammon was cut off as Reborn pounced on him, pinning him on the ground, claws inches away from his neck._

_*Don't touch him.*_

_Mammon widened his silted eyes at the deadly tone, recalling that there was a similar situation before._

_*…Why? You jealous?*_

_Silence came after that statement._

_*...Oh my god...I am so so so sorry, Reborn* Tsuna commented, eyes wide at the both of them, having lifted his head up after Mammon made that statement._

_The next day, Everyone was shocked to see Tsuna hanging by his tail at the ceiling, foams forming on his mouth. _

_That's all folks! Review and review and review! And help me by answering my questions!_


	6. Special revelation

_Marisay-chan reporting for writing! Thank you to those who answered my questions once again! ^_^ By the way, did all of you read the newest chapter of KHR? It has ended T_T Ahhh! I wanted to at least catch TYL Tsuna's face! *Pouts*_

_To 'Guest': Whoa! What a guess! Read this chapter to find out!_

_To __**Nightstar09**__: You will find out in this chapter!_

_To __**Swanfrost15**__: Thank you for answering my question! As for your question…*Grin*…you will find out in the later chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_Please note: To those who follow my Nurarihyon no mago's stories, or rather, those who had read "Pure", the sequel is out! Do have a look at it! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

*Within stars are cats talking*

"_Italics within speech are talking from the other person on the phone_"

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Silence came after that announcement. Everyone in the room was staring wide eyes at Alaude.

"S-Sorry, Alaude-kun. I-I must have misheard you. I-I thought you just said that, Giotto-kun…" Luce trailed off when Alaude simply stared at her, confirming what she had just heard.

*Y-You…* G took on his human form, getting agitated. "This is no joke!"

Asari transformed as well, quickly placing a hand on G to calm him down. Turning to Alaude, his usual smile was nowhere in sight. "A-Alaude, are you sure about that? Could you have mistaken Giotto for someone else?"

*That's right, Alaude.* Kunckle changed to his human form. "The Giotto we know will never do something like this!"

Alaude remained silent, watching as each and every cat started transforming to his or her human form, staring grimly at him.

"…Primo will never do that." Daemon stated, staring at Alaude. "He swore."

Alaude allowed his bangs to shadow over his eyes at that, however, he remained silent. Kyoya was clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to reign in his anger.

The tension got thicker as the silence prolonged itself. G was shaking uncontrollably on the shoulder. Asari's eyes turned sorrowful. Hayato was shocked into silence, not even bursting out as Lambo landed on his foot with tears in his eyes. Lampo was trembling from head to toe while Kunckle and Ryohei simply stared at Alaude. Mukuro turned his head away, eyes not visible to the others, and Chrome was looking down at the floor. Skull was seated on the floor, a stunned look on his face. Fon and Colonnello glanced at each other with a serious expression. Mammon hovered in the air in silence while Verde stared at his monitor, his hands not typing for once. Luce and Yuni was simply staring, lost in their own thoughts.

"Alaude-" Daemon started.

"…Ahaha!"

Everyone turned to the laughing sound, which belongs to Takeshi, who had a smile on his face.

"Y-You-!" Gokudera grabbed Takeshi by his front shirt. "Do you find this situation funny!"

"A little!" Takeshi smiled. "All of you are getting too serious about this!"

"Yamamoto…" Asari stared at Takeshi in disbelief.

"Too serious? Too serious? TOO SERIOUS?!" Hayato screamed into Takeshi's face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! PRIMO JUST KILLED SOMEONE! HE PROMISED THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT WE ARE TOO SERIOUS?! HE KILLED! H-He…killed…" Hayato's voice trembled.

"I know that, Hayato." Everyone, with the exception of Alaude, Kyoya, and Yuni, blinked at the unfamiliar name addressed at Hayato. Takeshi continued smiling. "What I am saying is that, maybe you should have more faith in Giotto."

Everyone was stunned by that.

Takeshi turned to Alaude. "Not that I am saying that you are wrong, Alaude, Hibari." He raised a hand towards them in apology. "But…" His smile faded away, and a serious expression took hold on his face. "…Perhaps there is some sort of coincidence? That whoever you saw, happened to look like Giotto?"

Takeshi turned to the others. "All of you knew Giotto from inside out, especially you, G." G jerked up, staring wide eyes at Takeshi. "You are his best friend, and you should know that Giotto never breaks his promise…have faith in him."

Silence filled the room, before it was broken by Takeshi's laughter.

"Ahaha! So lighten up, everyone!"

Luce and Yuni looked at each other, before smiling. Nods are passed around when Takeshi's words sunk in. Verde adjusted his spectacles, a smirk on his face, while Daemon and Mukuro let out their signature laughs. Lampo gave a sigh of relief as Kunckle and Ryohei bumped their fists together, smiling.

"Ahaha! That's right, stupidera! Why so serious?" Lambo climbed on Hayato's shirt, hitting his cheeks.

"Get lost, stupid cow!" Hayato quickly grabbed him and threw him to the ground, before staring at Takeshi.

"…Where is that baseball freak, and what have you done to him?"

"That's mean, Hayato!" Takeshi grinned at him.

Hayato scoffed and turned his head to the side, however, Takeshi was able to detect a slight smile forming on his face.

Asari chuckled at the scene and tapped G on the shoulder. "Just like the rain, isn't he? Washing away everybody's worries like that with a few words."

G blinked a few times, stood watching Takeshi and Hayato's argument, which had started when Takeshi went to hook his arms on Hayato's shoulder. G then looked down at the floor.

"**You are his best friend, and you should know that Giotto never breaks his promise…have faith in him."**

G gave a hollow laugh, making Asari shoot a look of concern at him. G shrugged Asari's hand off.

"I'm fine." G told the worried Asari. "…Can't believe a brat managed to get through me just like that…Giotto will be mad if he knows that I doubt him for even a second."

"Me as well." Asari gave a wry smile.

"Besides…" Everyone paused when Takeshi suddenly spoke. Takeshi gave a sad smile to Hayato. "…It is what he would have said, if he was here."

Hayato took in a sharp breath, eyes widened before being hidden away by his silver bangs.

Everyone, except Alaude, Kyoya and Mammon, blinked at Takeshi's words and Hayato's reaction.

_He?_

This word rang through their minds.

"He is talking about Giotto…right?" Fon placed his red sleeves over his mouth.

Mammon continued to hover in the air, seeming to be staring at the Takeshi and Hayato, however, it was hard to tell as the hood covers his eyes.

Kyoya looked at Takeshi and Hayato's direction, before closing his eyes.

"A-Anyway," Luce cut in, looking nervously between Takashi and Hayato. "A-Alaude-kun, maybe it is really not Giotto-kun, and that you have made a mistake?"

Alaude narrowed his eyes, causing Luce to flinch slightly.

"Pay him no mind." Daemon told Luce. "He dislikes it when people said that he made a mistake."

"Hn." Alaude shifted his glare to Daemon, who took it head on, not fazed by it. "…Flaming orange fur."

Luce tilted her head at the respond she received. "W-What?"

Alaude turned to her. "…It was a cat that we saw standing beside the body…only Giotto has that flaming orange fur…"

A silence came again.

*…That does not mean that Giotto did it.*

Everyone turned to the door, where Reborn stood, still holding Tsuna with his teeth.

"Reborn-kun!" Luce looked down at the brown cat, who was struggling against his hold. "E-Em…Reborn-kun? You might want to let him go…"

Reborn walked in with Tsuna in his grasp, and sat down, seeming not to hear her.

Reborn glanced at Takeshi. *A splendid job you did there, Yamamoto. As expected of the holder of rain flames.*

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, grinning widely.

"Y-You heard all that, Reborn?" Luce asked, shocked.

Reborn tilted his head. *All of you are very loud. Be thankful that Dame-Tsuna here did not hear anything.*

Everyone looked down at the still struggling brown cat, who kept on muttering for Reborn to let him go.

"…He does not seem to have heard us even now." Asari commented, staring at Tsuna.

*I stuffed his ears.* Reborn told them, causing them to sweatdrop while taking a look at Tsuna's ears, which was stuffed by cotton wools. He then turned to Alaude. *Tell us what you have found first.*

Alaude shifted. "…With his name, we traced down to an abandoned building that was protected…" Here, Alaude narrowed his eyes. "…There were experiments held underground."

"What!" Shock ran through everyone.

"Where is this building?" Mukuro questioned, his hands tightening on his clothes.

"…A few blocks away from here."

"So near?!" Skull jerked up. "B-But…"

"This is bad…there is one so near us, and we are not even aware of it." Kunckle frowned.

Alaude continued. "…A…scientist..." The word was said with hidden hatred. "…Came in and ran after seeing us. We lost him halfway through the chase due to distractions." Alaude glanced at Kyoya, who scowled at the reminder.

"Oya? The little purple cat lost to a running bug?" Mukuro grinned at Kyoya, who was fuming silently.

Kyoya raised his tonfas at Mukuro. "…I will bite you to death."

Alaude cut in before any damage was done. "A scream then directed us to his body…and that's when we met…Giotto…"

*Hmm…* Reborn mused, paying no heed to the silence that came again. *Well, we just had to see if it is Giotto or not then.*

"Y-You could find that out?" G looked hopefully at Reborn.

Reborn tilted his head. *Of course.* He looked down at Tsuna. *In fact, Dame-Tsuna here will tell us now.*

"Eh?"

Without warning, Reborn tossed Tsuna in the air towards Kyoya. Kyoya caught the flying cat in reflex, holding Tsuna in his arms.

"Reborn-kun! You got to stop doing that!" Luce scolded Reborn, who was staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna shut his eyes when Reborn had thrown him, before feeling arms around him. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at him.

Tsuna gave a squeal and was about to struggle when a scent reached his sensitive nose. Tsuna blinked a few time and latched his paws on Kyoya's clothes, sniffing at them.

Seeing that, Reborn said to Kyoya, *Hibari, remove those cotton wools.*

Kyoya frowned at the command but did as Reborn said. The moment he took out the cotton wool on each of Tsuna's cat ears, Tsuna looked at him with sparkles in his eyes.

His next words stunned everyone but Reborn.

*You met my brother!*

* * *

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Soft footsteps could be heard as something rushed through the alley, before stepping into the light at the end of the ally, revealing to be Giotto.

Giotto looked around the place before continuing to run off. As he ran, Giotto silently scolded himself.

_I can't believe that I got tricked._

Just as he was about to catch that man, the moment he pounced on him, the man vanished on the spot, leaving no traces. It was nothing more than a fake, created through illusions.

…_This is what I get for letting anger blind me._

Giotto reprimanded himself, shaking his head at his own foolishness. Normally, his intuition would help him differentiate between illusion and reality.

…_But why an illusion? The illusion did look a bit panicky…perhaps…he was being chased?_

Giotto stopped at an isolated area to rest, panting softly. An image of that man suddenly flashed through his mind, causing him to growl lowly.

…_I was not wrong. That man was the same as those people, the ones who experimented on Kyoya and the others! Why now? Why was one of them appearing here now? And it was close to our place as well!_

Giotto clenched his paws on the ground, his fur flaring behind him, silted-eyes gleamed, giving him quite a frightening appearance.

_I won't…I won't let them hurt any one of us anymore!_

Giotto shut his eyes tightly, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

*…This is bad…I am losing control.* Giotto placed a paw on his head. Although he was always calm and kind like others had depicted him to be, he tend to lose his cool if his family was in any danger.

Giotto's eyes lit up at that thought. *Family…huh?* He glanced at the sky, that was slowly darkening. He gave a chuckle. *I better return home now, the others are probably worried, especially G.* Giotto let out another chuckle, imagining how G must have looked like in his panic state.

Giotto started walking, hoping to see the others again, mainly Tsuna. Ever since he came, the house was livelier. Giotto did not deny that he was growing closer to Tsuna as time goes by.

_Maybe he really is my son._

Giotto thought amusingly, remembering what G had said before. He shook his head at the ridiculous notion, although, that thought brought some sort of warmth in his chest.

*…*

Giotto paused at the sudden change in atmosphere.

*…Who's there?* Giotto questioned out loud, looking cautiously at the area.

…_Strange…I thought I heard someth-_

*…You smell of Tsuna.* A voice came from behind him.

Giotto quickly turned around, coming face to face with…

Giotto widened his eyes.

* * *

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

* * *

*You seen him! You seen him! How is he? Is he doing all right?* Tsuna fired question after question, not noticing the shock silence he brought. *Could you bring me to him? He must be worried.* Tsuna looked up at Kyoya with hope in his eyes.

Kyoya stared at Tsuna's brown-silted eyes, not saying anything. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. *H-Hibari-san? Are you all right?* Tsuna gently placed a paw on Kyoya's left cheek.

That triggered a memory in Kyoya, causing him to widen his eyes slightly.

"**Kyoya? Are you all right?" A hand gently touched his furry cheeks, caressing it.**

Reborn quickly interfered just as bangs shadowed Kyoya's eyes. *Well, it is not Giotto, that's for sure.*

"You are able to tell from just that?" Asari asked, the only one who had recovered from the news.

Reborn flicked his ears. *Tsuna.* Tsuna looked away from Kyoya and turned to Reborn.

*W-What is it, Reborn?* Tsuna asked, wary of Reborn, clawing at Kyoya's shirt, afraid that Reborn will knock him out of Kyoya's arms.

Reborn ignored the look that he received. *…Do you want to meet your brother?*

"O-Oi! Reborn, hey!" Colonnello shot out. "That's a bit hasty, don't you think?" Fon, who was beside him, nodded as well.

Reborn pay no attention to them, merely staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna perked up, wriggling in Kyoya's arms, causing him to let Tsuna down. *I-I can?*

*Ah. Let's go.* Reborn stood up, heading towards Tsuna and grabbed him by the scruff again, before heading towards the door.

"Wa-Wait, Reborn-kun!" Luce called out to the leaving cats. "Y-You should ask Irie-san's permission first!"

*It is not up for him to decide.* Reborn said, not looking back. *Besides, it looked like he had met one of us.*

"What do you-" Luce cut herself off when a heavy sensation suddenly descended on them.

"Wh-!" G looked out at the window. "This feeling…It's Giotto's flames!"

*Big brother!* Tsuna cried out. Everyone turned to him at his cry.

"What?" Lampo widened his eyes. "O-Oi…If he said that, doesn't that mean that…"

"Giotto's in trouble!" G quickly rushed out of the room, going off towards the direction where the flames are the strongest.

"G-G!" Asari, quickly followed after him. "G! Vanish your ears and tails first!"

Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Lampo, Kunckle, Ryohei, Skull, Colonnello and Fon quickly rushed after them, their cat ears and tails disappearing as they left the house. Alaude and Kyoya followed at a more reasonable speed.

"Nufufu…Shall we go as well?" Daemon looked at Mukuro and Chrome.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro took out a trident out of nowhere and slammed it to the ground. Mist then surrounded the three of them, and when it was gone, so were they.

Verde adjusted his glasses. "…This ought to be interesting." He tapped his foot, activating a system, causing him to go underground.

Mammon floated towards Reborn and Tsuna. "…It's him, isn't it?"

Reborn did not give a response, choosing to look at Luce and Yuni, who had stayed behind. *Luce, Yuni, stay here. Things are about to get dangerous.*

"Y-Yes, Reborn-san." Yuni nodded her head.

"B-But, Reborn-kun! Just what is-" Luce was stopped by Yuni, who shook her head.

Reborn then glanced at the staircase that leads upstairs, before turning to leave. *Let's go.*

Reborn shot out of the room with his feline speed. Mammon followed behind, turning invisible.

As Luce and Yuni watch them go, a figure at the staircase clenched their stomach, moving away from there.

* * *

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

* * *

The door creaked opened, revealing Shoichi at the other side.

Shoichi slowly came into the room, clenching on his stomach, biting his lips in thought.

***…I miss big brother…***

***It is not up for him to decide.***

Shoichi shut his eyes tightly, taking out his phone and dial a certain number.

The phone rang three times before it got through.

"_Hello?_"

"…I need some help, Spanner."

* * *

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

* * *

Mammon followed Reborn while floating in the air, who seemed to be heading towards another direction.

"…Where are you going? That's the wrong way."

Reborn did not say anything, only continued to move forward, jumping from roof to roof.

Tsuna started struggling again. *R-Reborn! Big brother's flame is getting further! We are going the wrong way!*

*…Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna. We will see your brother later. We need to find the building that Alaude and Hibari found first.*

*Building?* Tsuna tilted his head, while Mammon stayed silent, although there is a certain tenseness on his shoulder.

*…Tell me, Tsuna.* Reborn said. *…Do you remember anything about your family?*

*…Fa…mily…?* Tsuna blinked up at Reborn. *…I…I…*

Reborn and Mammon waited for his answer as they continued to go from roof to roof.

*…I only had big brother…Un…* Tsuna nodded his head hesitantly, as if unsure about that statement.

*…*

"…They wiped his memories."

*Quiet, Viper.*

*E-Eh? What do you mean?* Tsuna tried to look at Mammon, but was failing since he was held by Reborn.

*Enough.* Reborn growled, coming to a stop at a rooftop. He placed Tsuna down harshly, gaining a pained cry.

*O-Ow! What was that for, Reborn!* Tsuna looked back at him with teary eyes.

Reborn used his paws and turned Tsuna's head to the front. *Know this place?*

*Wh-What are you…* Tsuna trailed off when he was faced with the building that Alaude and Kyoya had been, except that it was reduced to ashes now.

* * *

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

* * *

_~At the same time~_

Orange-silted eyes scrutinized the area, trying to spot its enemy.

"OOOOiiiii, Giotto!"

Those eyes turned towards the voice. Seeing G and the others, he blinked.

The others sighed at the sight of Giotto, their speed slowly down. G rushed forward and stopped a few steps in front of Giotto, panting out. "Jeez, you are very hard to find, I hope you know that."

Giotto blinked at G and tilted his head to the side. That action caused Alaude and Kyoya to narrow their eyes.

"Thank god Giotto is all right." Kunckle smiled.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei punched his fist in the air.

"Ah, at least everything is-" Asari trailed off when both Alaude and Kyoya suddenly rushed towards G. "H-Huh? Alaude? Hibari?"

"G, get away!" Alaude warned.

G turned towards him in confusion, not noticing Giotto was flaring out his flames.

"What are you-" G snapped his head back to Giotto when he felt strong flames coming towards his direction.

"G!" Asari shouted out, eyes widened.

G shut his eyes, not having enough time to dodge the incoming flames. Thankfully, Alaude got there in time and grabbed G, pushing both of them out of danger.

Kyoya took out his tonfas and spun it, deflecting the rest of the flames that came towards them.

G, who had fell to the ground when Alaude pushed him, stared with disbelief as Giotto reign in his flames back.

"…Why…Giotto…"

"Snap out of it." Alaude told him. "Look at him, he does not seem to recognize any of us…I don't think he is Giotto."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the cat that looks exactly like Giotto. The Giotto look-alike growled lowly at them.

*…All of you have Tsuna's scent on you…*

Everyone put up their guard when flames rose around the cat, forming a circle around it

*Where is he!* The orange cat bared his fangs and attacked the one nearest to him on the shoulder, which was Kyoya.

Kyoya quickly used his tonfas to stop those teeth from sinking into his shoulder, causing the cat to clam its mouth on the tonfas. Kyoya then swung his tonfas to lose the cat, however, instead of losing his grip, the orange cat wrapped his tail around Kyoya's tonfa, and using it as a maneuver to land a scratch on Kyoya's cheek.

Kyoya twitched at the wound that he received. Using his distraction, the cat pumped out orange flames and sent them towards Kyoya, causing Kyoya to flew towards a tree nearby, before sliding down it.

"Hibari! Damn it!" Gokudera whipped out his dynamites, lit them up and threw them at the cat.

The cat did not even bother to look at the dynamites, which dissolved into nothing before they reached him, and rushed towards Kyoya, intending to land the final blow.

Colonnello aimed his rifle and fired at the cat's direction. The cat merely dodged each and every bullet, still rushing towards Kyoya, who was not moving from his spot.

"He's going to hit Hibari!" Takeshi shouted out, eyes wide.

The cat then filled a paw with his flames and thrust it into Kyoya's stomach.

"HIBARI!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_*Jaws dropped* Kyoya! Oh my god! Please be all right! And thank goodness, Giotto did not killed anyone! But what is going to happen next? Takeshi, you rocked in this chapter! Haha! *Wipes forehead* It sure was hard trying to get everybody into action! (Seems like Kyoya is getting all the action now) Also, I think most of you probably know who Tsuna's brother is! If you still don't, you will know in the next chapter or so *Grins*_

_Now, now, everything is getting more and more complicated! If Giotto never killed, who did? From Tsuna's answer, it seems to be his brother…but why? Conversation with Hayato and Takeshi is a bit weird, who is this he they spoke of? Mammon and Kyoya seems to know something. And who was that in Kyoya's memory? Also, what happened to the building that Alaude and Kyoya visited and why did Reborn brought Tsuna there?_

_**Omake!:**_

_**Luce and Yuni sat in the room, drinking their tea in silence.**_

"_**Looks like we won't be getting much action." Luce sighed out.**_

_**Yuni nodded in agreement, before an idea came to mind. "Luce-san, maybe we should try to find out what will happen in the next few chapter using my visions?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

_**Yuni smiled. "You see, I actually found out that Tsuna-san is-"**_

_**Luce quickly covers her mouth with her hands. "Um…Yuni-chan, I don't think that is a good idea." She glanced at the readers.**_

"_**Hm?" Yuni follows her direction. "Opps…"**_

_That's all Folks! Leave a review if you have any questions or comments!_


	7. Special impossibility

_Marisay-chan writing again! Christmas is almost coming! I can't wait!_

_To __**treasure family**__: Ahaha sorry for taking this long. First question:__Find out in this chapter! Second question: P-P-Pairings?! Ummm…I actually had not thought about it when I wrote the story…I…will think about it? *Tilts head*_

_To __**Final Syai Lunar Generation**__: Quite an interesting guess! Find out in this chapter!_

_To __**Rekishichizu**__: Thank you for answering the question! And I agree with you whole-heartedly!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

*Within stars are cats talking*

"_Italics within speech are talking from the other person on the phone_"

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"HIBARI!"

Everyone watched on with wide eyes.

*…* The orange cat narrowed his eyes, the flames on his paw dissolving.

Suddenly, the cat took out his paw and went above Kyoya's head. Using the bark as leverage, the cat gave a powerful kick to the side.

The kick landed halfway through the air, and a second later, Daemon was seen flying to the other side, far away from the place he originally stood.

"Daemon!" Kunckle quickly rushed towards Daemon, when he finally came to a stop. "Are you all right?"

"Nufufu…" Daemon wiped the blood that trickles down from his mouth to his chin with the back of his hand, while using his other hand on hold his left side, where it was kicked. "Not bad. He was able to see through the illusion at an instant."

"Don't talk! You have a broken rib!" Kunckle quickly heal him with his sun flames.

The orange cat landed back to the ground in front of Kyoya, who was turning mist like. The moment he landed, the orange cat quickly moved away from the spot, just as lava erupted from there.

After the first one, lave shot up a second time when the cat landed on the ground, causing him to move to another spot. This continued for a while, before the erupting lavas surrounded the orange cat, leaving him at the center.

"Kufufu…you should take a look at your face now, little skylark." Mukuro appeared from behind the tree where the mist like Kyoya was, with Kyoya leaning on his body for support with a scowl on his face. Chrome was beside them, holding onto her trident that was filled with indigo flames.

"…Be quiet before I bite you to death."

"I don't think you are in any condition to bite me, as you say." Mukuro walked to where the rest of them were, dropping Kyoya on Ryohei, seeing as Kunckle was busy with Daemon.

"So, mind telling us who you are, little Giotto look-alike?" Mukuro walked forward, taking his trident out as well, helping Chrome to stable the illusion.

"Oi, be careful. This cat fight just like Primo." Hayato warned them.

"Haha, tell us next time if you are going to use illusions. We thought that Hibari really got hit!" Takeshi grinned.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, standing up wobbly, ignoring Ryohei's protests for him to stay down.

"…Able to take down the second strongest Vongola purple cat with a blast of flames. Easily dodges each bullet fired by Arcobaleno's rain cat, said bullet was reaching to a speed of 3,200 feet per second…Hm, his skills could almost to comparable to us, the Arcobaleno's. From the kick he had unleashed on the Vongola mist cat, taking into account of his size, the target of the kick, the force, velocity, distance…my, if he was anything bigger, the Vongola mist cat would have more than just a broken rib. Very intriguing."

"Don't say that like it was nothing! And don't use your laptop in the middle of a fight!" Skull shouted at Verde, who had appeared out of nowhere and was continuously typing on his laptop.

"…It's a good thing he is in his cat form then…" Fon narrowed his eyes.

"Well?" Mukuro asked again.

*…*

"Not willing to talk?" Mukuro smirked. "Let us do this another way then."

With that, the kanji numeral six, which was always seen on Mukuro's right red eye, changes to the kanji numeral three.

Suddenly, poisonous snakes appeared out of nowhere and started wrapping themselves around the cat's body, lifting him up into the air. The one of the snakes bared its fangs at the cat's face.

However, despite the danger, the orange cat showed no signs of distress, merely staring at Mukuro.

Mukuro frowned at the lack of reaction.

"H-He is not even afraid!" Lampo gaped out, hugging Lambo close to him.

*…na…*

"Hm?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the cat.

*…Where is Tsuna!* The orange flames burst out from the cat's body, causing shockwaves around the area.

Everyone raised their hands to block the strong gush of wind, trying to hold their ground.

"He is pumping out his flames like it is nothing, hey!" Colonnello gritted out as he tried to block the wind.

Lampo was holding on to Lambo, who was in the midst of flying away, while Skull was holding onto the ground desperately.

"What…power!" Asari kneeled down to have a better footing.

Verde was typing furiously, the wind was rattling his laptop. As he continued, question marks started appearing all over his monitor. Verde looked up at the orange cat, who was still releasing his flames. "…There seems to be an unlimited amount of his flames…I could not even calculate it."

The shockwaves got so strong that Mukuro and Chrome were forced to release their illusions. The moment the illusions were gone, the cat headed towards Alaude and G, whom were far away from the others, still lying on the ground.

Alaude quickly got up from the ground and took out his handcuffs. Giving it a twirl, Alaude swung it towards the orange cat's body. Once it cuffed on one of the paws, Alaude snapped his fingers.

The cat hissed as the one cuff was multiplied by tons more, barricading his whole body within it. Soon, there was just a ball of handcuffs in front of Alaude and G, the flames emitted earlier was gone.

Silence filled the place as everyone stared at the ball of handcuffs.

"…D-Did we get him?" Lampo asked shakily.

Fon blinked, sensing a shift in the air. He gasped, "Alaude-san, move away from there now!"

The warning came a bit too late. One moment, they were staring at the ball of handcuffs, the next moment, Alaude was attacked straight on the stomach, causing him to land a few meters away from G.

"Alaude!" G shouted, looking at Alaude, who was clutching on his stomach, trying to get back on his feet.

G looked back in front of him, whipping out his archery and pointing it at the orange cat, who was in front of him, the handcuffs in pieces around him.

_He broke Alaude's handcuff with just brute strength!_

The cat took one glance at him and in a movement that G could not catch, kicked the archery far away.

Weaponless and defenseless, G could only raised his arms in a form of protection, just as the orange cat raised his paw.

Gasps and shouts of G's name was heard.

G closed his eyes.

…_Damn it._

Suddenly, there was a sound of swooshing beside him, followed by a loud thud.

…_What?_

G took a peek and opened his eyes in surprise, when he saw the orange cat was now on the ground, away from him.

"W-Wha-"

G felt something weighted on his right shoulder, and turned towards the direction.

*…Looks like I made it just in time.*

"Giotto!"

Giotto was standing on G's right shoulder, an orange flame burning on his forehead, his eyes had taken a shade darker compared to his original light orange ones.

Giotto turned to G, seeming to be smiling, although that was hard to tell since he was in cat form. *Are you all right, G?*

"A-Ah." G stood up, slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

"Nufufu. Looks like Primo finally decided to appear." Daemon coughed out, standing up with Kunckle's help. "Always have such a grand entrance, don't you?"

Giotto turned amused eyes at the indigo cat. *Apologies, I had a hard time coming here as I was injured-*

"What! Where!" G immediately grabbed Giotto by the arms and held him in front of him, looking at him with critical eyes.

*G-G! Let go of me!* Giotto struggled. *It was only a scratch. The main reason I had a hard time coming here was because of the illusion surrounding the place, I could not find the entrance without using my flames.*

"Illusion?" Hayato looked around, trying to find the said illusions.

"Kufufu…" Everyone turned to Mukuro. "…In order to prevent outsiders from coming in, Chrome and I surrounded the place with illusions."

Chrome nodded, coming to stand beside Mukuro.

"…Why didn't you just use your flames then?" Fon questioned.

"Um…guys? Sorry to interrupt you, but I think we should be focusing on something else instead…" Lampo pointed to where the orange cat was.

Everyone turned to the said cat, who was slowly standing up, staring at Giotto with loud growls.

"Gupyaa! Two Giottos!" Lambo yelled out.

Everyone looked between Giotto and his look alike, noting the similarity.

"Ahaha! So it was really not Giotto who did it then!" Takeshi smiled, only to get hit by Hayato, for making such a blunt statement.

Giotto blinked. *…Did it?*

G face-palmed. "…We will tell you another time, Giotto."

"…Hn." Alaude stood up shakily, still holding his stomach.

Giotto hummed and jumped to the ground, staring at his mirror image. "…Tsunayoshi is not with all of you, is he?"

The orange cat flicked his ears at Tsuna's name, his growls got even louder.

"Come to think of it, he was suppose to be here…" Takeshi blinked, looking around.

"Where is Reborn and Mammon anyways, hey?" Colonnello followed Takeshi's action.

*…This is bad.*

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Giotto, who did not moved his eyes from the orange cat.

*…He is looking for Tsunayoshi…from his vicious behavior, if he and Tsunayoshi meet up now…*

All of them stared warily at the orange cat.

The cat bared his teeth. *…Where is Tsuna? …I…just want to know where he is…*

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the sudden change of attitude. *…Why are you looking for him?*

The cat snarled out. *That is none of your business!*

"Watch your tone!" Hayato shouted out, his dynamites in position.

The cat opened his mouth, ready to attack, when he sensed something near the trees. Turning his attention there, the cat narrowed his eyes, before sending a huge blast of orange flames towards that direction, destroying the trees and causing dust to surround the place.

"Wha-! Why did he do that for?" Skull panicked.

"…His senses are getting better."

*…It is not that surprising.*

The dust slowly cleared up, revealing Mammon and Reborn. Tsuna, who was held by Reborn, currently had his head down, his expression invisible to the rest.

"Tch! Bad timing!" G quickly went to retrieve his archery.

The cat's eyes immediately zoom in on Tsuna. *…Tsuna.*

Tsuna's ears twitched at the sound of his name and at the familiar voice. He raised his head.

Orange-silted eyes widened at the sight.

Tsuna had tears running down his furry cheeks. Every once in a while, he would hiccup, clearly distressed by something.

*B-Big Brother…* Tsuna sniffed. *M-My head hurts…*

*Dame-Tsuna…* Reborn growled out softly. *He is going to get wrong idea. Move Viper!*

Mammon did as Reborn said, just in time to avoid a kick that the orange cat delivered. Instead of continuing to attack Mammon, the orange cat moved towards Reborn and pounced on him, only for Reborn to move out of the way in time, bringing Tsuna along.

"Reborn! You got to get Tsuna out of here, hey!" Colonnello called out. "Otherwise, he will hurt him!"

Reborn snorted, jumping into the air to avoid another stray kick. *Open your eyes, Colonnello. Does it look like he is going to harm Dame-Tsuna?*

"What?"

"…It's true, he has not use his flames at all when fighting Reborn." Fon said, waiting the fight intently. "All the kicks he performed were very careful as well, unlike when he fought earlier…it was as if…"

*…As if he is afraid of harming Tsunayoshi.* Giotto finished. *…Reborn, careful not to let him touch you! He can absorb your flames!*

Reborn narrowed his eyes at that, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheeks as one of the kicks grazed him slightly, and he could feel himself getting slight worn out from just that. Reborn hissed, quickly trying to place a distance between them, despite his legs shaking slightly.

"Absorb…flame?" Fon turned to Giotto, eyes wide.

Giotto nodded. *…I could not use my flames earlier because he absorbed it all when I fought him earlier. I took the time to recover my flames.*

"…I see! So that's why Hibari and Alaude was knocked down by just a simple hit!" Hayato hit his palm with his other fist in realization. "…And here I thought it was because they are weak."

The two mentioned glared at Hayato, before turning back to the fight. Mammon floated behind them, watching the match as well.

"Is that why he was so powerful? Since he absorbed Giotto's flames and all." Fon guessed.

All of them looked at each other in thought.

* * *

_**Impossible could be interpreted as "I'm possible"**_

* * *

_~With Reborn and the orange cat~_

*B-Big brother!* Tsuna struggled. *L-Let go of me, Reborn!*

The orange cat quickly appeared behind Reborn, about to strike him. However, Reborn swung Tsuna behind him, causing the orange cat to pull back, so he would not harm Tsuna.

The cat jumped backwards, flames slowly forming around him. *…You-! How dare you use Tsuna as a shield!*

Reborn stayed silent, breathing slightly hard.

…_Having my flames absorbed is not really helping…_

*Big brother, why are you attacking them?* Tsuna looked at his brother pleadingly. *Please stop this!*

*They hurt you.* Came the reply.

*They did not! They helped me when I was shot!*

Reborn tensed as the orange cat froze up.

*…Dame-Tsuna, you should be glad that my hands are full now, otherwise I would have hit you over and over again.*

*Eh?* Tsuna blinked at Reborn. *What do you mean?*

*…Shot?* Tsuna's brother whispered. *…You were shot?* The flames around him suddenly grew, causing another shockwave through the area.

Reborn was forced to crouch down on the ground to prevent himself flying off. However, that was a mistake. Too distracted trying to stay on ground, he did not have enough time to dodge the punch that came his way.

Reborn quickly let Tsuna go, and move in the same direction the punch was heading, therefore minimizing the damage.

That punch caused Reborn to slide along the ground for a couple of meters, his legs was supporting his body feebly.

…_Still too much…! He had absorbed my flames at the same time as well._

Reborn winced as pain erupted his body. His eyes widened as Tsuna's brother rushed towards him, his paws filled with flames. Reborn's body then glowed yellow, before it broke off halfway through.

Reborn hissed.

_He took away a large amount of my flames away. I can't attack back._

Just as the punch was about to land on him, it was countered by another flaming punch. The orange cat backed away, growling.

*…I own you one, Giotto.*

Giotto tilted his head in acknowledgment, the flame on his paw slowly dissolving. He then collapsed by Reborn's side, panting hard.

"Giotto!" G rushed up to them.

*I am fine. He just took away my flames as well.* Giotto said, the flames on his forehead disappearing.

Tsuna's brother hissed at them, before walking to where Tsuna was.

*…Tsuna?*

*…You shouldn't have attack them…* Tsuna sniffed, lying at the same spot Reborn had left him. *They helped me.*

*…* The cat did not say anything, still walking towards Tsuna. *…Come on, I will bring you away from here.*

Standing in front of Tsuna, he bent down to grab Tsuna.

"…Capsule activate."

A wall of glass shot up between Tsuna and his brother.

*!*

The wall then formed around the orange cat, trapping him in a cylinder shaped glass.

*Big brother!* Tsuna shouted out.

The orange cat snarled at his prison, ramming his body on the glass, trying to break it.

"You might as well give up. That glass is made of a material stronger than Nickel alloys and Titanium alloys combined together." A man with blond hair, and a lollipop in his mouth, stepped forward. "Ah. It is also flame resistant." He added, seeing the orange cat is flaring his flames at the glass capsule.

*…You took your time.* Reborn said, looking at that man's direction.

"…Sorry. Thank you for buying us some time, Reborn-san." A person stepped out from behind the man, revealing to be Shoichi. "Thank you as well, Spanner."

The man, Spanner, merely hummed, looking at all the humanoid cat with little interest. He then locked his eyes on Giotto, going forward to examine him.

G tensed up. "…What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Spanner kneeled in front of Giotto. "…He is the one then?" Spanner pointed at Giotto while looking at Shoichi.

Giotto and G blinked confusingly.

"Ah…" Shoichi responded, walking to Tsuna and picking him up, ignoring how his brother was banging on the glass.

*Shoichi? Why are you locking big brother up?* Tsuna panicked. *Please let him out!*

"…I will do that once he calms down, Tsuna." Shoichi told him, looking at container warily.

He turned to the others. "…I'm sure all of you have a lot of question."

* * *

_**Impossible could be interpreted as "I'm possible"**_

* * *

_~At the Arcobaleno and Vongola cat's house~_

Luce and Yuni stared at the cat inside the capsule.

Tsuna's brother stared back at them.

The injured are being patched up in one corner, while Tsuna was scratching on the glass with his claws, making whimpering sounds as he goes.

*Do you want me to bite your ears, Dame-Tsuna?* Reborn showed his fangs. *Quit that before I do.*

Tsuna squealed, and stopped. The orange cat broke the stare to growl at Reborn.

"S-So? What is going on here?" Luce asked, glancing at the captured cat and at Spanner.

*…Aria?*

Everyone turned to the orange cat, surprised that he spoke.

"E-Eh?" Luce blinked. "H-How did you know that name?"

*You know Luce-san, big brother?* Tsuna tilted his head.

*…Luce?* Tsuna's brother blinked at Tsuna, before turning back to Luce and Yuni. *…Ah…Her mother.*

"How did you know Aria?" Luce questioned.

*…* The cat turned to Tsuna. *…How are you feeling?*

"It's like he had double personalities." Hayato twitched his eyebrow. "He was going on a rampage on us before, but when faced with that Tsunayoshi, he turned calm."

"Brotherly love to the EXTREME!"

"…He is not Tsuna's brother." Shoichi cut in.

"Eh?" The humanoid cats stared at Shoichi.

The orange cat turned to Shoichi, who stared back.

Tsuna's ears flopped down at that, before letting out a squeal with he was picked up.

*Let Tsuna go!*

Spanner ignored the brother, looking closely at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked confusingly, purring slightly when Spanner patted his head.

"…He really does not have any flames."

Shoichi slumped. "…Actually he has, just not in the way you think."

"…They successfully separated them then." Mammon commented, making several head swing to his direction.

*More like an accident.* Reborn corrected.

"Y-You two know about this?" Shoichi turned wide eyes at them.

Mammon scoffed. "Of course…" He turned his head away. "…We were there after all."

*…*

*It would be good if some explanation is given.* Giotto said.

"Y-Yes. Could you please tell us what is going on?" Luce asked Shoichi.

Shoichi sighed, "…So much for not getting all of you involved."

"They were involved right from the start."

"Spanner…"

Spanner shrugged at Shoichi's disapproval tone, going back to examine Tsuna.

"…First thing first." Shoichi went ahead and land a hand on the glass capsule. "All of you should know that this cat is not Tsuna's brother. His name is-"

*Natsu!* Tsuna provided happily. *Big brother's name is Natsu!*

Spanner blinked. "You actually thought of him as a separate entity and even given him a name?"

Tsuna tilted his head. *Natsu is Natsu.*

Spanner blinked again, before looking at Shoichi, who was frowning. "…Isn't that bad?"

Shoichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tsuna, please…he is not your brother."

Ignoring the depressed cat, he addressed to the rest. "His name is…also Tsunayoshi."

"H-Huh?" Skull jaws dropped. "They have the same name?"

"Well…some people have the same name…although Tsunayoshi is quite uncommon." Asari placed a finger on his chin.

"N-No, no, no. You have mistaken my meaning." Shoichi shook his hands. "What I am saying is that…they are one."

"…One?" Verde pushed his glasses up.

"Ah? You mean that they are actually the suppose to be together, but by some miracle, they separated?" Lampo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

G hit him on the head. "Don't say something so ridiculous!"

"I was just kidding!"

"…Ridiculous it may be, but it is the truth."

"What?" They turned to Shoichi in shock.

Shoichi nodded grimly. "Tsunayoshi in here," He tapped the capsule. "And Tsuna there," He gestured at the cat, who was still held by Spanner.

"…Are the same person."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whew! This chapter was really hard to write! I actually got stumped at some places! How was the fight scene? I hope it turned out all right…it sure was hard trying to get everybody in T.T _

_My my, the cat that attack them was actually not Tsuna's brother, but Tsuna himself? What is going on? How is that possible? Also, who exactly is this Aria, besides her being Luce's daughter? How did Tsunayoshi, or Natsu, as Tsuna said, know about her? _

_**Omake:**_

"_**Ahaha! So it was really not Giotto who did it then!" Takeshi smiled, only to get hit by Hayato, for making such a blunt statement.**_

_**Giotto blinked. *…Did it?***_

_**G face-palmed. "…That came out a bit wrong, Giotto."**_

_***Hm? What is?***_

"_**The way you said it." **_

_**Giotto tilted his head. *What do you mean?***_

"_**Nufufu, never knew G had such a dirty mind."**_

"_**Shut up, Daemon!" G shouted, a blush on his cheeks.**_

"_**Pervert."**_

"_**Disgusting herbivore."**_

"_**I always thought you were weird because of the pink hair…Never knew you are actually such a deplorable person!"**_

"_**You three…" G growled at Lampo, Kyoya and Hayato. "I am going to shot you!" He took out his archery and started shooting.**_

"_**Ahaha! That looks like fun! Can I join?" Takeshi smiled. **_

_***What exactly are they talking about?* Tsuna asked from the sidelines.**_

_***…I have no idea, Tsunayoshi.***_

_That's all folks! Review, review, review!_


End file.
